Ohne Maske  Unmasked
by VioletMascarpone
Summary: Sasuke und Naruto wollen wissen, was sich hinter kakshis Maske verbirgt. Kakashi muss den beiden Nervensägen eine Lektion erteilen.  yaoi   KakshiXNarutoXSasuke


_Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:_

_Disclaimer: Naruto gehört mir nicht, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihm._

_Diese Fanfic ist die Übersetzung der Geschichte „__**Unmasked"**__ von __**DetoxAngel**__ auf __**fanfictionnet.**_

_Ich habe sie mit DetoxAngels Erlaubnis und Wissen übersetzt und hier hochgeladen._

_Dankt ihr für den Inhalt und mir für die vielen Stunden Arbeit, die es mich gekostet hat, die Geschichte ins Deutsche zu übertragen._

_Wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt und genug Interesse besteht, übersetze ich gerne eine weitere dieser Autorin, deren schmutzige Fantasie nur durch ihre besondere Charaktertreue übertroffen wird :-)_

_Habt Spaß!_

**Ohne Maske**

_Diese Fanfic ist die Übersetzung der Geschichte „Unmasked" von DetoxAngel auf ._

_Ich habe sie mit DetoxAngels Erlaubnis und Wissen übersetzt und hier hochgeladen._

_Dankt ihr für den Inhalt und mir für die vielen Stunden Arbeit, die es mich gekostet hat, die Geschichte ins Deutsche zu übertragen._

_Wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt und genug Interesse besteht, übersetze ich gerne eine weitere dieser Autorin, deren schmutzige Fantasie nur durch ihre besondere Charaktertreue übertroffen wird. _

**Ohne Maske**

Naruto drehte sich zu ihnen, die Augen schelmisch zusammengekniffen, sein Lächeln deutete einen hinterhältigen Plan an. Er hob seine Hand, als wollte er ein großes Geheimnis verkünden.

Sakura hob eine pinke Augenbraue.

„Ich würde sagen, die Zeit ist gekommen!"

„Für was?"

Sasuke war nicht in der Stimmung für Narutos Albernheiten, das Einzige, das er sich wirklich wünschte, war, nach Hause zu gehen und diese Dummköpfe für heute zu vergessen.

„Kommt schon, ihr wisst wovon ich spreche."

Narutos Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem bösen, scharfzahnigen Grinsen, die Dunkelheit seiner Absichten umwölkten ihn, wie ein trüber roter Schleier.

„Kakashi-senseis...wahres Gesicht!" rief er dramatisch aus, mit einer Taschenlampe, die er scheinbar aus dem Nichts gezogen hatte, sein eigenes Gesicht anstrahlend, während er sich sich direkt vor Sakura aufbaute.

„Was stimmt, eigentlich nicht mit dir?" schrie sie und verpasste ihm mit ihrer Faust einen Schlag auf den Kopf, eine typische Kunoichi eben.

Sasuke blickte finster und wandte sich, abgestoßen von der Dummheit seines blonden Teamkameraden, zum Gehen um.

„Bitte, das ist öde. Ohne mich. Wir haben die heutige Mission beendet. Ich bin draußen."

Er begann, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, darauf hoffend den beiden Idioten zu entkommen, zu gehen, als Naruto mit halblauter Stimme sagte:

„Was, wenn er Lippen..."

Sasuke hielt inne.

„...wie ein Schlauchboot hat?"

Das Bild, wie Kakashi seine Maske abzog und unter ihr ein paar übergroße rote Lippen zum Vorschein kamen, war nicht zum Aushalten. Er schüttelte sich, um das Bild aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

_'Nur noch ein kleiner Schubs"_

Naruto fuhr mit leiser, hinterhältiger Stimme fort: „Oder vielleicht schiefe Zähne?"

Sasuke schwankte unentschlossen. Er war ...neugierig. Wie würde Kakashi-senseis Gesicht wirklich aussehen?

Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass ihr makelloser, zäher, perverser Sensei tatsächlich...solche…Fehler hatte...es würde nicht schaden...einfach zu sehen, ob es wahr war...

Naruto kicherte hinterhältig.

„Jetzt willst du es auch sehen, nicht wahr?"

Sie hatten alles Erdenkliche unter der Sonne getan, damit Kakashi seine Maske abnahm, aber nichts hatte genutzt.

Der silberhaarige Jounin war scharfsinnig genug gewesen, alle ihre Pläne zu durchkreuzen, bevor sie zum Ziel kamen.

Am Ende trug er unter seiner Maske eine weitere. Und das war _nicht _cool.

Sie mussten es einfach sehen!

Sasuke hatte das Theater inzwischen satt, Naruto war ohnehin schon immer heiß darauf gewesen und Sakura wollte gewohnheitsmäßig dasselbe wie Sasuke.

„Jetzt reicht es! Niemand hält mich davon ab, sein Gesicht zu sehen!", erklärte Naruto.

Und das würde er, keine Frage!

„Wie gedenkst du das anzustellen? Wir haben alles ausprobiert. Sogar deine schwachsinnigen Einfälle."

Naruto bedachte ihn mit einem unheilvollen Blick.

„Wir sind Ninja. Wir können es schaffen. Gott weiß wie, keine Ahnung, wie es mit euch aussieht, aber ich werde es sehen. Und zwar heute."

Sasuke nickte übereinstimmend. Er würde nicht einen Tag länger warten.

„Aber..." murrte Sasuke.

Sakura, die ewige Nervensäge- noch schlimmer als Naruto selbst,- neigte sich zu ihm.

„Aber..." wiederholte sie in ihrer anstrengenden Mädchenstimme.

„Naruto, komm rüber. Ich habe einen Plan."

Sakura schmollte

„Und was ist mit mir? Ich war..."

„Naruto." wiederholte Saskue ohne die pinkhaarige Strafe Gottes eines Blickes zu würdigen, und deutete mit dem Daumen in die Richtung, die er einschlagen wollte.

Naruto grinste und folgte ihm zielstrebig, er würde dafür sterben, zu erfahren, was der Uchiha im Sinn hatte. Sasuke war klug, aber der Jounin war auch nicht gerade langsam im Kopf. Wie merkwürdig, Sakura nicht in ihr Gespräch einzuschließen, aber, nun gut, sie würde es später erfahren.

Sasuke wartete bis die junge Kunoichi außer Hörweite war und senkte, seine ohnehin schon ausdruckslose, Stimme zu einem tiefem Flüstern.

„Wir müssen sie loswerden", sagte er schlicht.

„Was? Sie loswer-"

„Sakura. Wir müssen sie loswerden. Ich kann sie nicht ertragen, sie ist nervtötend. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie uns diese Mission verdirbt."

Sasuke warf einen Blick auf Sakura, die ihnen zuwinkte und lächelte.

Ugh! schnaubte Naruto.

Naruto sah lange zu ihr herüber und traf eine Entscheidung. Er mochte sie und alles, aber...sie musste gehen.

„Ok, wie sollen wir es anstellen?"

Sakura hielt sich bereit und beobachtete, wie die beiden Genin miteinander tuschelten, und sie dabei gelegentlich mit einem Blick streiften.

Sie lächelte breit und hoffte, die beiden würden sie in ihren Masterplan integrieren. Dass sie gerade ausgeschlossen wurde, konnte sie nicht ahnen,

„Sakura, kommst du?"

Sie lief glücklich zu ihnen herüber, dem Drang widerstehend, Sasuke stürmisch zu umarmen.

„Also, wie lautet euer Plan, Jungs?"

Sasuke grinste hinterhältig.

„Der Plan ist..." , er hielt des dramatischen Effekts halber inne, während Naruto sich hinter sie schlich, und sie, der schwächste Ninja aller Zeiten, keinerlei Verdacht hegte. Langsam hob Naruto seine linke Hand.

„Sag schon, Sasuke? Die Spannung bringt mich noch um!"

Sasuke schüttelte sich fast vor Widerwillen.

Schnell schaute er zu Naruto, der blonde Junge nickte und schlug seine Hand hart gegen Sakuras Nacken, um sie außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Sasuke seufzte und drehte sich um.

„Du denkst dir etwas aus, was wir mit ihr machen und triffst mich wieder hier, wenn du fertig bist."

Naruto nickte eifrig. Er war so aufgeregt, dass er sie am liebsten einfach auf dem Weg abgelegt hätte, um so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Sasuke zurückzukehren, was er später allerdings heftig bereuen würde, also schulterte er Sakura wie einen Sack Kartoffeln und rannte, unter den gelegentlichen Blicken der Dorfbewohner so schnell er konnte.

Er klopfte an die nächstbeste Tür, schubste Sakura in die Arme des erstaunten Mannes, der die Tür öffnete und drehte sich um, bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte.

Er musste zurück. Sasuke wartete! Den ganzen Weg über lächelte er und stolperte fast über Konohamaru, der sich unter einem quadratischen Felsen versteckt hatte, um seinen „Rivalen" zu überfallen.

Steine waren nicht viereckig! Wen dachte das Kind damit hereinlegen zu können?

Er schlitterte und stoppte in letzter Sekunde genau vor dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der geduldig die ganzen drei Minuten, die Naruto brauchte, gewartet hatte.

„Das war schnell. Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

Nicht, dass es ihn interessiert hätte, aber er wollte keinen Ärger, wenn diese Sache vorbei wäre.

„Ich habe sie irgendeinem Mann übergeben."

Sasuke kniff die Augen zusammen. So Haarsträubend das auch klang, zuckte Sasuke dennoch lediglich nonchalant die Schultern, denn letztlich kümmerte es ihn nicht.

Sakura konnte sich selbst verteidigen. Je nachdem, bei wem Naruto sie gelassen hatte. Na ja.

Er war zu scharf darauf, seinen Plan umzusetzen, als dass er sich von dieser ärgerlichen Göre stören lassen würde.

„Komm schon, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, bevor er mit Iruka-sensei verabredet ist. Ich weiß, wo er jetzt ist."

Naruto konnte nicht schnell genug zwischen den Bäumen hindurch springen! Schließlich hielten sie mitten im Wald, auf einer großen Lichtung, auf der Kakashi normalerweise seine perversen Bücher las.

Mit einem Satz aus den Büschen, landete er direkt vor seinen Sensei, und sah auf ihn herunter, bis dieser aufblickte.

Kakashis Blick wanderte von seinem Buch zu seinen beiden Schülern, die ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrten.

„Gibt es irgendwas, was ich für euch tun kann?" fragte er ruhig.

Naruto trat nach vorne und streckte seinen Finger aus.

„In der Tat gibt es das! Du kannst damit anfangen deine Maske jetzt abzunehmen. Du hast uns schon letzte Woche ausgetrickst, aber diese Woche kommst du nicht mehr davon! Wir wollen dein Gesicht sehen, oder ich zwinge dich dazu, echt jetzt!", schrie Naruto in seiner unnatürlich lauten, selbst überschätzenden Stimme.

Kakashi betrachtete den blonden Shinobi von oben nach unten, bevor er seinen gelangweilten Blick auf Sasuke richtete, der seine Hände in den Taschen vergraben hatte und ihn still beobachtete.

„Das schon wieder? Ihr wollt immer noch mein Gesicht sehen? Nun..."

Mit weit geöffneten Augen lehnten sich die beiden Jungen erwartungsvoll nach vorne. Würde Kakashi-sensei ihnen wirklich sein Gesicht zeigen? Würde er das wirklich tun?

Sasuke bereitete sich auf eine lahme Aktion Kakashis vor, die ihren Plan vereiteln sollte, aber er hatte sich für diesen Fall gut vorbereitet. Kakashi würde nirgendwohin gehen.

Naruto beugte sich weiter vor und seine blauen Augen durchbohrten das Gesicht seines Senseis.

„Nun..."

Trotz all seiner Planung hatte Sasuke erwartet, das es schwierig werden würde seinen Sensei dazu zu bewegen, sein Gesicht zu zeigen oder dass etwas schrecklich schief laufen würde und der Jounin irgendetwas Grausames tun würde, um ihre Hoffnungen zu zerstören, aber das Letzte, was er erwartet hatte war, dass Kakashi nach oben greifen und seine Maske ohne ein weiteres Wort herunterziehen würde.

Narutos und Sasukes Augen waren leer vor Fassungslosigkeit.

Kakashi blickte nach unten und steckte sein Buch in die Hintertasche.

„Ja..ich vermute es ist ein Schock für euch, dass ich tatsächlich ein Gesicht besitze. Und einen Mund und eine Nase und ein Kinn und all das andere Zeug, das andere Leute auch haben."

Die Jungen bewegten sich nicht. Sie konnten nicht. Sie konnten nicht glauben, was sie sahen. Kakashis Gesicht war...

„Ahha...", brachte Naruto, bei dem Versuch seine Stimme in den Griff zu bekommen und etwas halbwegs intelligentes zu sagen, hervor. Aber da kam nichts, bis auf das dünne 'ahha'.

Sasukes Augen waren so weit geöffnet, dass sie fast sein ganzes Gesicht einnahmen und seine Kinnlade klappte herunter.

Kakashi begriff nicht, warum die beiden eine so große Sache daraus machten. Es war nur sein Gesicht. Waren sie wirklich so überrascht, dass er eins hatte?

„Was ist los mit euch beiden? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

Die beiden Ninja schüttelten etwas steif ihre Köpfe. Endlich befreite sich Sasuke aus seinem Stupor, um Narutos Arm zu greifen und ihn davon zu ziehen.

„Danke Kakashi, Naruto k-komm, lass uns trainieren. „

Naruto nickte, ohne seine Augen vom Angesicht des älteren Mannes zu wenden, während er zuließ, von Sasuke wieder in den Wald gezerrt zu werden.

Kakashi runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn. Sasuke bot niemals an, mit Naruto zu trainieren.

„Eigenartig." murmelte er, zog seine Maske nach oben und das Buch aus der Tasche.

Er wollte wieder zu dem Kapitel finden, in dem Junko und ihr Geliebter in ihr Appartement gingen und „einen Tee trinken" wollten. Er grinste schmutzig und blätterte die Seite mit gebotener Ernsthaftigkeit um.

Sasuke hielt an, ließ Narutos Arm los und fiel schwer atmend auf die Knie. Er versicherte sich, weit genug von Kakashi entfernt zu sein, bevor er aussprach, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Ich glaube es nicht..."

Naruto zuckte und setzte sich gegen einen Baum.

„Wer hätte gedacht..."

„dass er ein solches Gesicht hat."

„Niemals..."

Naruto schüttelte den Kopf, aber der Anblick seines Lehrers wollte nicht daraus herausschütteln lassen.

„Ich habe noch nie ein Gesicht gesehen, dass so..."

„Perfekt ist.", sagten sie einstimmig.

„Ich dachte er wäre, ich dachte...", er unterbrach sich, nicht wissend, was er eigentlich gedacht hatte. Er hatte einfach nicht geglaubt, dass Kakashi so normal aussah. Es gab keine Kleinigkeit, die nicht stimmte. Keinen Schönheitsfehler, keinen Makel, nicht mal den Schatten eines Gesichtshaares. Nichts. Nur Perfektion, bis auf die Narbe, die senkrecht sein linkes Auges durchlief.

Eine Sache war klar: Kakashi Hatake war ein SEHR gutaussehender Mann. Der bestaussehende, den sie je erblickt hatten.

„Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber der Schock hat mir die Sprache verschlagen. Selbst dir, Naruto"

Naruto blitzte ihn an.

„Was glaubst du, was er sagen wird, wenn wir ihn morgen sehen? Wir haben uns übel lächerlich gemacht. Ich bin ziemlich froh, dass Sakura nicht da war, sonst hätte es vielleicht gar nicht geklappt. Aber vielleicht wäre das am Ende sogar besser gewesen."

Sasuke nickte zustimmend.

Vielleicht wäre es tatsächlich besser gewesen, ihre Neugier zu zügeln. Das war also der Grund, warum Ichiraku und die Bedienung am Ramen Stand mit Herzchen in den Augen vor Kakashi erröteten.

Bei so einem Gesicht überraschte ihn das kaum.

Mit so einem Gesicht, hatte Kakashi keinen Grund, eine Maske zu tragen. Mit so einem Gesicht, könnte er jeden zu Tode erröten lassen. Mit so einem Gesicht...warum las er nur diese Schundbücher, wenn er doch...mit so einem Gesicht, jeden haben könnte, den er wollte?

„Sasuke, ich weiß nicht, ob das was wir getan haben richtig war...weil, weißt du. Ich...fühle mich irgendwie unwohl, ich meine, ich..."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Mir geht's genauso. Dieses Gesicht...ich schätze er hat einen Grund, es zu verstecken. Wir würden ihn während des Trainings wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit anglotzen und am Ende genauso schwach werden, wie Sakura es ist."

Er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. Sakura war so unfassbar untalentiert. Die einzige Sache, die für sie sprach, war ihre Intelligenz und selbst die reichte nicht aus, um einen echten Shinobi aus ihr zu machen. Die einzige Sache, die ihre Klugheit aus ihr machte, war einen wirklichen Quälgeist.

Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, um sein Gesicht zu sehen, wünschten sie sich nun umgehend, es gelassen zu haben.

„Vielleicht macht er die gleiche Sache wie Oma Tsunade, damit sie jung und hübsch aussieht. Yeah, so muss es sein."

Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf.

„Selbst wenn...zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt seines Lebens..."

Er hatte Recht. Ob zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt, oder jetzt, das war sein Gesicht.

Sein... umwerfend schönes Gesicht...

„Die nächsten Monate des Trainings werden peinlich werden. Wenn du nicht diese bescheuerte Idee gehabt hättest, hätte ich jetzt keinen Ärger."

„Willst du sagen, dass es meine Schuld ist?", schrie Naruto empört auf.

Auf keinen Fall würde er sich das vorwerfen lassen. Sasuke wollte es genauso sehr zu sehen bekommen, wie er, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass Saskue wissen wollte, ob Kakashi ein seltsames Gesicht hatte.

„Komm schon Sasuke, sei fair. Ich meine, wer wäre nicht neugierig zu sehen, was unter der Maske ist, echt jetzt? Früher oder später wäre es sowieso passiert!"

Sasuke schaute trotzig zur Seite. Irgendwer musste die Verantwortung übernehmen, und das war bestimmt nicht er selbst. Da Naruto nun mal eben da war und es seine ursprüngliche Idee gewesen war, lag es nahe, ihm die Schuld zu geben.

„So. Ich meine, was denkst du Sasuke? Glaubst du, er weiß, was für eine Art Gesicht er hat?"

„Nein", antwortete der Uchiha Junge ohne Umschweife.

Wäre der Jounin sich dessen bewusst, hätte er die Maske nicht abgenommen. Er hatte ihre Reaktion wirklich nicht verstanden, Sasuke hatte die Verwirrung in seinen Augen gelesen.

„Wie um alles in der Welt, kann er es _nicht_ wissen?"

„Naja, nach allem was ich gehört habe ist, hat er die Maske schon als Kind getragen. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht wurde er sogar damit geboren oder so. Aber wie auch immer, er muss sich selbst im Spiegel gesehen haben...stimmt' s?"

Naruto war still. Was...was wenn Kakashi-sensei sein Spiegelbild überhaupt noch nicht gesehen hatte? Er war schließlich ein Ninja und die scherten sich letztlich wenig um Eitelkeiten. War es möglich, dass er es echt nicht wusste?

„Du wirst ihn darauf ansprechen. Immerhin war es meine Idee, Sakura aus dem Weg zu räumen und ihn zu überraschen, jetzt ist alles was du noch tun musst, ihn einfach zu fragen, ob er einen Spiegel besitzt. Sei taktvoll und nicht so ein Idiot, wie sonst immer."

Naruto brummte und zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger.

Sasuke verdrehte die Augen.

„Du sagst, wann, Kumpel."

Kakashi wusste, dass er wieder zu spät war. Gemächlich sprang er zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, nicht wirklich eilig, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Er war neugierig zu sehen, wie Naruto und Sasuke sich heute Morgen verhielten, nachdem was gestern geschehen war. Er begriff nicht, warum sie so eine große Sache daraus machten, er hatte, was die beiden auch hatten, und soweit er wusste, war an ihm nichts so außergewöhnlich, um eine solche Reaktion hervorzurufen. Und diese Kellnerin an der Ramen-Theke...was war eigentlich mit der los gewesen?

Er landete vor den drei erwartungsgemäß verärgerten Ninja. Sofort wanderten seine Augen, Sakura ignorierend, von Sasuke zu Naruto.

„So, was ist dieses Mal deine Ausrede, huh? Ist dir eine schwarze Katze über den Weg gelaufen? Gab es Stau in den Bäumen? Hm? Was ist es heute?", fragte Naruto missmutig. Offensichtlich dachte er nicht mehr an Gestern. Am Ende war es vielleicht doch kein Riesending gewesen.

„Ich musste mit meinem Hund raus und er brauchte länger, bis..."

„Iihh! Wir wollen es gar nicht wissen, selbst wenn es gelogen ist,Kakashi-sensei!", quietschte Sakura ärgerlich.

Wie fanden sie nur immer heraus, dass er log? War es nicht so, dass er tatsächlich seinen Hund hätte ausführen können? Er besaß schließlich Hunde, auch wenn er nicht mit ihnen spazieren ging. Trotzdem hatten sie seine Ausrede durchschaut. Dabei war sie gut, dachte er insgeheim.

Narutos Augen verengten sich. Das letzte Mal, als Kakashi sich verspätet hatte, behauptete er, dass Ninja aus einem anderen Dorf sich auf ihn gestürzt hätten und dann einfach verschwunden wären. Das war die dickste Lüge, die Naruto je gehört hatte.

Er wollte doch lediglich, dass Kakashi früh genug auftauchte, damit sie rechtzeitig Schluss machen konnten und ihre Freizeit nicht seiner Unzuverlässigkeit opfern mussten. Nun war es an ihm, das gelangweilt blickende graue Auge aushalten, dass ihn so anstarrte, wie es eben starrte. Schnell blickte er zu Sasuke, der sich leichter tat, die Fassung zu bewahren. Innerlich wünschte er ihm dasselbe erleiden zu müssen.

„Also gut. Ich habe für heute keine Mission für euch, aber..."

„WAS? Warum zum Teufel hast du uns dann die ganze Zeit hier warten lassen?", schrie Naruto.

Sakura sah aus, als würde sie in Erwägung ziehen ein Kunai auf Kakashi zu werfen und Sasuke hatte einen gefährlich gereizten Gesichtsausdruck.

Kakashi kratzte sich am Kopf und erwiderte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Wir sollten eine B-Rang Mission erledigen."

Naruto fühlte sich zum heulen.

„...aber es gab ein kleines Problem mit dem Dorf, in das wir geschickt werden sollten. Die Person, die wir eskortieren sollten, wurde heute morgen getötet und ich habe darüber erst selbst vor ein paar Stunden Bescheid bekommen."

Kakashi winkte mit der Hand.

„Ihr könnt gehen."

Sakura, die ..ugh,...die sie war, blieb länger bei ihm stehen, als Naruto und Sasuke.

Naruto hielt mitten im Laufen an und fragte sich, was Sakura immer noch dort hielt. Sasuke stoppte ebenfalls. Sie verkrochen sich hinter einem Baum, um zu lauschen.

„Kakashi-sensei, gestern ist mir eine total komische Sache passiert. Ich war mit Naruto und Sasuke zusammen und plötzlich war ich bewusstlos. Ich denke, dass Naruto mich außer Gefecht gesetzt hat, aber ich wüsste nicht warum."

Tratschtante! Naruto grollte leise. Sakura konnte so eine dumme Ziege sein!

„Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass du nicht dabei warst, als sie zu mir kamen."

Sakuras Augenbrauen zogen sich erst vor Verwirrung und dann vor Wut zusammen.

„Sie sind ohne mich gegangen?", schrie sie auf und sah sich nach allen Seiten um.

„Wenn ich sie in die Hände bekomme, dann töte ich sie alle beide! Warum sollte Sasuke so etwas tun? Er wusste, dass ich unbedingt mitkommen wollte.. argh! und Naruto...ich werde den kleinen Blödmann kastrieren!"

Kakashi zog, von ihr bereits sichtlich gelangweilt, sein Buch hervor.

Mit flacher Stimme sagte er: „Ich sehe nicht, warum ihr so einen Aufstand deshalb macht. Sie fragten mich wieder, ob sie mein Gesicht sehen können. Da ich es müde bin, dass ihr mich immer wieder damit nervt, habe ich es ihnen halt gezeigt. Ich weiß nicht wa.."

„WAS? Sie haben dich ohne Maske gesehen und mir nichts erzählt? Das ist nicht fair! Ich will es auch sehen!"

Die pinkhaarige Kunoichi begann Kakashi ernsthaft lästig zu werden, er hatte wirklich keine Zeit für ihre kindische Eifersucht, nicht wenn Junko gerade begann ihrem Geliebten die Kleidung auszuziehen. Nein, er würde nicht hier herumstehen und ihrem Gejammere zuhören, während in seinem Buch so viel interessantere Dinge vor sich gingen.

„Sakura, lass mich in Ruhe. Für einen Ninja bist du erschreckend nervig. Erzähl deinen Unsinn bitte jemandem, der es hören will. Den kannst du dann anschreien, nicht mich. Ich habe den beiden bereits mein Gesicht gezeigt. Ich werde es nicht nochmal tun, also vergiss es einfach."

Er verstummte, blätterte eine Seite um und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum.

Sakura blieb mit Tränen in den Augen und eine Hand vor den Mund gepresst, wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr Sensei so gemein zu ihr war. Dann rannte sie laut weinend in den Wald, verletzt und wütend.

Sakura konnte es nicht fassen, wie konnten die beiden nur?

War sie wirklich so schlimm? Obwohl sie ihr Bestes gegeben hatte, reichte es Niemandem. Sie schniefte. Vielleicht sollte sie...vielleicht sollte sie es aufgeben, ein Ninja werden zu wollen, denn scheinbar war das nicht ihre Stärke. Immer war sie nur im Weg.

„Naruto, wir haben ausgemacht, dass du Kakashi-sensei heute fragst. Du weißt schon", forderte Sasuke ihn auf.

„Mich was fragen?""

Naruto erstickte fast an dem Reisball, den er gerade aß.

„Kakashi-sensei!"

Eine Sekunde lang sah Sasuke beschämt aus.

„Nichts, Sensei, nichts Wichtiges", antwortete Sasuke mit seiner, wie gewöhnlich ausdruckslosen Stimme.

Kakashi sah vom einen zu anderen und dann lächelte er, obwohl sie ihm nichts verraten hatten.

„Gut. Ich habe nämlich selbst eine Frage."

Die beiden wurden bleich und schluckten ängstlich.

„Warum ward ihr so schockiert, als ihr mein Gesicht gesehen habt? Es ist kein großes Geheimnis, dass Kakashi Hatake irgendetwas unter seiner Maske heben wird. Und ihr habt euch so merkwürdig benommen, dass ich mich frage, ob ich euch irgendeinen Anlass gegeben habe, so zu reagieren?"

Sasuke wollte ihm gerade eine knappe Antwort zuteil werden lassen, als Naruto den Mund schon aufmachte.

„Kakashi-sensei hast du einen Spiegel zu Hause?", platzte er heraus.

Sasukes Blick heftete sich an Kakashi, neugierig auf dessen Antwort.

Kakashi sagte für eine ganze Weile nichts und starrte Naruto unbewegt mit seinem grauen Auge an.

„Warum fragst du?"

Was für eine mysteriöse Frage war das denn?

„Naruto wollte es wissen, weil..."

„Sasuke, du Arsch, es war deine Idee ihn das zu fragen! Genauso wie es deine Idee war, ihn seine Maske abnehmen zu lassen!"

Kakashis Auge nahm Sasuke ins Visier.

„Stimmt das, Sasuke? War das wirklich dein Einfall?"

Sasuke weigerte sich, die volle Schuld auf sich zu nehmen nur für den Fall, dass dieser Idiot von Naruto seine große Klappe nicht halten konnte.

„Eigentlich war es Narutos Idee, aber nachdem seine dämlichen Versuche gescheitert sind, habe ich mir etwas Klügeres einfallen lassen. Und natürlich habe ich es, im Gegensatz zu diesem Dummkopf, auch geschafft."

Naruto ignorierte ihn und betrachtete seinen Sensei.

„Und?"

Kakashi sah eine Sekunde lang ratlos drein. Naruto und Sasuke kamen ins Schwitzen.

„Wie war nochmal die Frage?"

_'Pfff, er ist so ein Ignorant, dachte Sasuke verächtlich._

„Hast du zu Hause einen Spiegel?"

Kakashi blinzelte.

„Oh, sicher habe ich einen."

Naruto warf Sasuke einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu, so als könne sein Sensei es nicht bemerken.

Sasukes Ausdruck blieb unverändert.

„Und benutzt du ihn auch?"

„Sollte ich?", fragte der Ninja und hob eine silberne Augenbraue.

Was hatte das Ganze damit zu tun, ob er einen Spiegel in seiner Wohnung hatte? Ninja sollten sich nicht zu viel mit ihrem Aussehen aufhalten, nur die weiblichen Ninja beschäftigten sich hin und wieder mit so etwas.

Weil er seine Frage als beantwortet betrachtete, sah Sasuke keinen Grund mehr, zu bleiben, doch als er schon auf die Bäume zusteuerte, hielt ihn Kakashi zurück.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du meine Frage beantwortet hast. Wo hast du vor hinzugehen, Sasuke?"

Naruto schluckte. Sie waren in Schwierigkeiten.

Sasuke versuchte so zu tun,als wüsste er nicht, wovon Kakashi sprach, und setzte seinen Weg in Richtung Wald fort.

„Wie sieht es denn aus? Ich gehe nach Hause", erwiderte er spöttisch.

Er wollte mit dem Geschehen nichts mehr zu tun haben. Naruto konnte den Ärger alleine ausbaden, immerhin war es von Anfang an sein Einfall gewesen.

„Sasuke, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du jetzt schon gehen kannst, oder? Ihr habt jetzt eine neue Mission. Beantwortet meine Fragen", forderte Kakashi sie mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme auf.

Sasuke zuckte innerlich zusammen. Jetzt sah die Lage wirklich düster aus. Was würde er tun?

Er drehte sich um, um sicher zu gehen, und als er das tat, atmete er laut hörbar ein.

Kakashi hatte seine Maske erneut abgenommen, einfach so. Er hatte nach oben gegriffen und sie herunter gezogen!

Naruto stieß einen überraschten Laut aus. Sie hatten nicht erwartet, dass Kakashi das noch einmal tun würde und vor allen Dingen nicht so bald.

.„Genau das meine ich. Warum glotzt ihr mich so an? Habt ihr tatsächlich nicht geglaubt, dass ich unter dem Tuch ein Gesicht habe?"

Kakashi war ein Anbu gewesen, als solcher war es üblich sein Gesicht zu verstecken, um unter Feinden nicht erkannt zu werden und nun trug er seine Maske gewohnheitsmäßig, um weniger aufzufallen. Er mochte es, alleine mit seinen Büchern zu sein und wenn er sich nur ein wenig zugänglicher zeigte, würde man ihn nie in Ruhe lassen.

Als Kind stellte die Maske einen Teil seines Traumes, einmal ein ANBU zu werden dar und seitdem schien sie zu ihm zu gehören. Die Leute waren geradezu fixiert darauf, zu erfahren, was sich unter dem Tuch versteckte, obwohl es wirklich keine Riesenüberraschung sein konnte.

„N-nein, Kakashi-sensei es ist nicht so, dass,.. es ist nur..."

Naruto war niemals ein guter Lügner gewesen, also verlagerte er seinen Blick auf Sasuke und bettelte mit seinen blauen Augen, dass der ältere ihm aus der Patsche helfen möge.

Sasuke hatte keine Wahl. Sie waren gemeinsam in diese Sache hineingeraten und gemeinsam würden sie auch wieder herauskommen. Er musste nur die richtigen Worte finden und schon waren sie frei.

„Wir dachten, du wärst älter, als du aussiehst. Wir haben nicht geglaubt, dass du so jung bist."

Kakashi starrte ihn nieder und Sasuke begriff sofort, dass der Mann ihm das nicht abkaufte.

„Lügen führen dich nirgendwohin, Sasuke. Jeder weiß wie alt ich bin, abgesehen von Naruto, aber dafür kann ich ihm keine Schuld geben. Ich bin übrigens 27, nicht sehr jung, aber auch nicht sehr alt. Und ich sehe weder jünger noch älter aus, als ich bin. Ich bin ein Ninja, ich habe Männer gesehen, die lügen mussten, dass sich die Balken biegen, aber ihr zwei befindet euch nicht in einer solchen Zwangslage. Also: Warum lügt ihr?"

Naruto war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben!

Er würde sich verteidigen, egal wie und zum Teufel damit, wie Sasuke gedachte aus dieser Sache heraus zu kommen.

„Wenn du denkst, dass wir lügen, warum gibst du dir dann nicht selbst die Antwort? Du könntest es wissen, weil du ja eh denkst, dass du alles weißt. Aber so toll bist du gar nicht. Und soviel älter als wir auch nicht. Ich..."

„Wir dachten nicht, dass du so attraktiv bist", schnitt ihm Sasuke das Wort ab.

Naruto glotze den anderen mit geistloser Überraschung an.

„Sasuke, was zum Teufel meinst du mit „wir"?"

Kakashis Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich kein bisschen. Aber er bewegte sich. Schlagartig wich Sasuke zurück und sah sich verzweifelt nach ihrem Sensei um, der verschwunden zu sein schien.

„W-wo ist er hin?"

Naruto war zu langsam, um ihn zu fassen zu bekommen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte er seinen Kopf auf dem Waldboden aufschlagen, und seine Arme in eine Position gewunden, für die sie ursprünglich nicht gemacht waren.

Etwas Schweres war auf ihm und sein Magen wurde gegen den Boden gepresst.

„Naruto!" schrie Sasuke.

Er hatte Kakashi nicht rechtzeitig aus dem Baum zu seiner Linken springen und sich auf den Blonden stürzen sehen. Naruto befand sich in nahezu der gleichen Position, wie vor einigen Jahren, als sie gegen Kakashi kämpften, um ihm die Glöckchen abzujagen.

Kakashis Knie drückte sich in die Wirbelsäule des Jungen, Naruto stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus und wälzte sich unter dem silberhaarigen Jounin. Sasuke stand daneben und wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen oder los zu rennen. Naruto war in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten.

„Wenn dein Freund sich bewegt", flüsterte er und bezog sich dabei auf Sasuke „Werde ich dir die Arme brechen."

Naruto wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, aber er konnte sich nicht befreien. Mit der einen Hand drückte Kakashi seinen Kopf auf den Boden, mit der anderen fixierte er Narutos Arme mit Leichtigkeit auf dessen Rücken.

„Komm her, Sasuke, denke nicht, dass ich dich vergessen habe. Ihr zwei werdet jetzt eine wertvolle Lektion lernen."

Sasuke wollte nicht zu ihm herüber gehen. Er wollte auch keineLektion lernen, aber mit dem bloßen Willen, seinem Freund das Leben zu retten, bewegte er sich langsam auf seinen Lehrer zu, als ginge er seinem unentrinnbaren Schicksal entgegen, wobei er sich absichtlich Zeit ließ, um sich innerlich vorzubereiten.

Kakashi lächelte nicht und er spielte nicht.

Wenn einer der beiden einen Finger rühren würde, würde er Naruto kurzerhand den Arm brechen. Würde er natürlich nicht. Dazu würde es nicht kommen, das wusste er. Sasuke würde nicht zulassen, dass sein Teamkollege ernsthaft verletzt würde und so waren seine Worte in Wirklichkeit nur leere Drohungen.

„Komm hier herunter und bleib so, bis ich dir sage, dass du dich bewegen kannst. Jede Aktion deinerseits wird ernste Folgen haben."

Kakashi ließ Narutos Arme frei, löste das Knie von seiner Wirbelsäule und hockte sich, ihn mit einer Hand fest haltend, über Naruto.

„Also, lasst es mich so ausdrücken: Keiner von uns weiß, was ihr oder ich in dieser Lage machen werdet. Und ich muss sagen, dass ich ziemlich froh bin, dass Sakura nicht bei euch ist, denn ich hätte keine Lust ihr eine Lehre verpassen verpassen zu müssen."

Naruto hörte auf sich, zu wehren. Angst ergriff seinen Körper. Noch nie hatte er seinen Lehrer so gesehen. Es war verstörend und furchteinflößend, dass Kakashi so wenig dem relativ schlichten Kerl ähnelte, den er nun eine ganze Zeit lang kannte. Hätte er gewusst, dass es so enden würde, hätte er seinen Plan innerhalb eines Herzschlages aufgegeben.

_'Das ist alles meine Schuld. Jetzt hasst Sasuke mich nur noch mehr.'_

„Was willst du von uns? Warum machst du das?", riskierte Sasuke den Jounin zu fragen, obwohl er sich an diesem Punkt nicht sicher war, ob Kakashi überhaupt irgendwelche Fragen beantworten würde.

„_Ich_ weiß es und ihr werdet es zwangsläufig herausfinden."

Kakashis Hände glitten nach unten und schlängelten sich um Narutos Torso, um den Reißverschluss der geschmacklosen orangefarbenen Jacke zu öffnen. Er ließ von Narutos Armen ab, um sie darüber zu streifen und warf sie zur Seite, wobei sein Blick beiläufig den entsetzt zusehenden Sasuke streifte.

Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, war die einzige Person, die nicht im Entferntesten begriff, was gerade geschah Naruto, der wütend darüber, ertappt und festgehalten zu werden, unter schwerem Atmen knurrte. Sasukes Augen blickten misstrauisch, obwohl er das alles nicht vollständig durchschaute.

Er wusste nur, was auch immer geschehen mochte, unangenehm für sie werden würde. Und so wie es aussah, besonders für Naruto.

Kakashi stand, seinen goldhaarigen Gefangenen freilassend, bedächtig da und trat einen Schritt zurück. Naruto sprang auf die Füße, aber er griff nicht an. Kakashi lächelte innerlich. Hatte der Kleine also doch ein wenig Selbstbeherrschung gelernt.

„Ich schätze keiner von euch hat Vaseline oder so was dabei?"

Hatten sie nicht und sie waren sich auch nicht sicher, warum sie sollten.

Die beiden Genin ahnten, dass die Angelegenheit allmählich eine schräge und unvertraute Wendung nahm.

Kakashi hob seinen Finger und baute eine kleine Menge Chakra auf der Spitze auf, die er auf Narutos Brustkorb ansetzte. Der Junge schnappte nach Luft und zuckte zurück, aber bevor er reagieren konnte war sein Shirt schon der Länge nach zerteilt und Kakashi zog seine Hand zurück.

Naruto stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Das Chakra, war nahe genug gewesen um ihn aufzuschlitzen, aber glücklicherweise schien Kakashi ihn verfehlt zu haben.

Sasuke hingegen hatte begriffen, dass Kakashi genau kalkulierte, was er tat und nur das zuließ, was er wollte. Nicht einen Moment war ihr Sensei unkonzentriert, bei dem was er machte, obwohl Sasuke nicht wusste, ob es ihn dankbar oder noch misstrauischer stimmen sollte.

Als Naruto sich mit seinem zerrissenen Shirt bedecken wollte, verwandelte Kakashis Finger sich zu einem verschwommenen Fleck, der den Stoff in Streifen schnitt, bis das einfache schwarze Shirt in Fetzen auf dem Boden lag. Naruto schaute entsetzt nach unten.

Was ging hier vor sich?

Kakashis Augen strichen über den schmalen, leicht muskulösen Körperbau des Blonden. Er war zwar dünn, aber er hatte genug Muskeln und eine definierte Form, um Kakashi einen zweiten Blick auf ihn werfen zu lassen.

„Sasuke, lass deinen Freund nicht halb nackt da herumstehen."

Sasuke schluckte, er war sich nicht sicher, was sein Sensei meinte. War das ein Test? Sollte er Kakashi angreifen und das Gegenteil von dem tun, was er verlangte? Erwartete er, dass er den Versuch unternahm, ihn aufzuhalten?

„Schließe dich ihm an."

Sasukes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Das wollte er also vorgeben. Er dachte doch nicht, dass er einfach aufgeben würde, nur weil Kakashi das von ihm verlangte. Uchiha Sasuke beugte sich niemandem und Kakashi würde diesmal keine Ausnahme darstellen.

„Ich weiß, was du willst. Ich werde dich nicht uns beide erwischen lassen. Ich bin stärker geworden, du kannst mich nicht mehr so leicht besiegen, wie das erste Mal. Hebe dir deine kleinen Tests für die kleinen Kinder auf der Akademie auf, ich falle nicht mehr darauf herein."

Kakashis finsterer Blick vertiefte sich, angesichts der störrischen Haltung des dunkelhaarigen Jungen.

Er würde das richtigstellen müssen.

„Wer sagt, dies sei eine Art Test?"

Naruto knurrte, es juckte ihn in den Fingern, auf den Jounin loszugehen, aber über die Jahre hatte er genug Menschenverstand entwickelt, um zu wissen, dass ein Angriff sowohl sinnlos, als auch selbstmörderisch wäre.

Sasuke sah erstaunt aus. War das wieder ein Trick von Kakashi? Sie dazu zu bekommen, zu glauben und sich so zu verhalten, als wäre das eine reale Situation? Wahrscheinlich hatte er den nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, so wie er den Mann kannte. Grinsend reichte er nach unten an seinen linken Oberschenkel, um an das Kunai zu gelangen. Naruto wollte ihn noch davor warnen, aber Kakashi war augenblicklich hinter seinem Kameraden, packte den Arm, der im Begriff war die Waffe zu ziehen und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, während sein anderer Arm sich um Sasukes Hals schlang.

Sasuke rang nach Luft, würgte und wand sich verzweifelt, um ihm zu entkommen. Kakashi war einfach so verdammt schnell!

Er blickte Naruto hilfesuchend an, doch der andere Junge war vor Angst erstarrt.

„Ah, ah ah, Sasuke, was habe ich dir gesagt? Mit deinem Starrsinn wirst du dir in dieser Situation nur selbst wehtun oder Schlimmeres. Naruto wird deine Verfehlungen ausbaden müssen und dasselbe gilt für dich, falls er etwas Dummes tut."

Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Sasukes Stirn, und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass Kakashi sich schon wieder als stärker erwies! Er konnte das Training des letzten Jahres nicht einfach so zum Teufel gehen lassen, immerhin hatte er sich genau für eine solche Situation so angestrengt.

„Ach, und Sasuke?"

Der Junge grummelte als Antwort.

„Lass deinen Angreifer niemals hinter dich kommen."

Und da bemerkte er es.

Eine deutliche Härte, presste sich gegen seine Hinterseite, definitiv auf derselben Höhe, auf der sich Kakashis Schritt befand. Sie war fest und heiß.

Sasuke erbleichte.

Es konnte nicht sein...dass dieser Mann ...hinter ihm...es konnte doch nicht sein..dass es ihn anmachte ihn zu unterwerfen...

„Kakashi-sensei, was tust du?"

„Oh...du bist ein kluges Kind, du weißt es bereits. Und soweit dein Wissen reicht, verstehst du, dass diese Position auf mehreren Ebenen nicht angemessen ist. Es gibt zwanzig verschiedene Möglichkeiten aus dieser Position zu entkommen und du kennst sie alle. Also, warum ergreifst du keine davon?"

Naruto hatte dasselbe gedacht. Als Kakashi ihn zu Boden gedrückt hatte, war es nahezu unmöglich gewesen, aufzustehen. Aber jetzt hielt er Sasuke so, dass dieser auf seinen Füßen stand und es gab eine ganze Anzahl von Wegen, der Falle zu entkommen.

Sasuke benutzte einfach nicht seinen Kopf! Oder doch?

Plötzlich ließ Kakashi von ihm ab und ging auf Naruto zu. Naruto wäre nicht weiter beunruhigt gewesen, wenn Kakashi auf dem Weg nicht seine Hose aufgeknöpft hätte

_Was zum Teufel?_

Kakashis äußere Fassade hatte sich nicht verändert, seitdem er die Maske abgenommen hatte. Auf seinem Gesicht war wenig bis kein Ausdruck zu sehen, nichts woran man ablesen konnte, was er vorhatte. Er hielt an und Naruto sah neugierig zu ihm auf.

„Du hast zwei Wahlmöglichkeiten. Du kannst jetzt auf die Knie gehen oder du weigerst dich und ich bringe dich dazu."

Auf die Knie? Warum?

„Kakashi-sensei, warum soll ich-"

Kakashi wertete das als ein Nein. Er boxte Naruto hart genug in die Magengrube, um den Blonden vor ihn auf die Knie zu zwingen.

„Im Augenblick hast du keine Wahlmöglichkeiten, außer du bist scharf auf Schmerzen. Sasuke, versuch erst gar nichts, du wirst nur erreichen, dass Naruto darunter zu leiden hat und falls dich das nicht kümmert, dann versichere ich dir, dass du ebenfalls leiden wirst."

Sasukes Augen zuckten. Er war drauf und dran, nach seinem Kunai zu greifen, aber sein Lehrer war genauso aufmerksam, wie eh und je. Er war ein Jounin, sie schwache Genin.

Sie waren am Arsch.

„Naruto dein lauter, selbst überzeugter Mund würde wesentlich attraktiver aussehen, wenn da etwas wäre, was ihn vom Reden abhielte."

_'Oh Nein, er will Naruto dazu bringen...dieser Perverse!' _fluchte Sasuke stumm.

„Du perverser Freak! Bleib ihm vom Leib!", brüllte er und griff erneut nach seinem Kunai, diesmal würde ihn nichts aufhalten.

Kakashis gelangweiltes Auge glitt auf den Uchihajungen und verengte sich gefährlich. Ohne sein Auge von Sasuke zu wenden reichte er mit der Hand in seine geöffnete Hose, zerrte sie leicht nach unten, um seinen Schwanz herauszuziehen.

Naruto biss sich auf die Lippe.

_'W-was will er denn damit? _

Nicht zuletzt war Uzumaki Naruto naiv und unschuldig, im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner gewöhnlichen lauten, dreisten und besserwisserischen Natur.

Aber dennoch wusste er, dass irgendetwas an diesem Bild absolut nicht stimmte. Selbst Sasuke wirkte zu verloren, um etwas zu unternehmen. Gegen einen Jounin hatten sie keine Chance im Kampf. Kakashi könnte sie mit geschlossenen Augen und den Händen auf dem Rücken besiegen. Das wussten sie, weil sie es bei einer Menge Gelegenheiten erfahren hatten.

„Naruto, du hast jetzt keine Wahlfreiheit mehr. Du tust, was ich möchte und ich zeige dir, wie. Irgendwelche Einwände?"

Naruto konnte seine blauen Augen nicht von dem enthüllten Fleisch wenden. Er hatte inzwischen ein ziemlich übles Gefühl, fast als wäre er sich sicher auf eine Art davon verletzt werden zu können, obwohl er nicht wusste, wie. Er fühlte sich verwirrt, ängstlich und...erregt.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit erwartungsvoll vom Schritt des Jounin angezogen, dessen Duft er unauffällig einatmete und der ihn zufrieden seufzen ließ.

Kakashi war peinlich sauber, und das überraschte ihn nicht. Wenn es sonst nichts war, so war es doch erregend. Einwände? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er welche hatte.

Sasukes warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Naruto und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den Blonden konzentriert und gespannt Kakashis Schwanz betrachten sah.

Kakashi legte seine Hand auf Narutos Hinterkopf, aber hielt den Blick auf Sasuke gerichtet.

"Du hast das Privileg, Naruto zuzuschauen. Und wenn du ein guter Junge bist, kannst du seinen Platz einnehmen, wenn er fertig ist."

Sasukes Verstand hatte Urlaub genommen. Er stand da, sichtbar ruhiger als noch vor einer Minute, aber noch immer vor Angst angespannt. Dem umwerfenden silberhaarigen Jounin zuzuschauen, war faszinierend, aber sein Gewissen sagte ihm, dass dieser Mann ein Perverser war, der davon abgehalten werden musste, dass zu tun, von dem sie alle wünschten, dass er es tat.

Sasuke ließ sein Kunai fallen .Sein Kopf schwirrte angesichts der Realität der Situation. Sie -er und Naruto- waren dabei, in etwas sehr Falsches mit ihrem Lehrer verwickelt zu werden und was noch schlimmer war...Sasuke wollte nichts mehr als das. Kakashi sah obszön verführerisch aus, wie er da stand, seinen Ständer in der einen Hand und Narutos schönem blonden Kopf in der anderen. Naruto gab einen wundervoll unterwürfigen Anblick ab, wie er mit großen blauen Augen voller Erwartung und Erregung kniete. Jetzt war Kakashi nicht mehr der einzige, der hart war.

Kakashi trat näher an seinen Schüler heran, so dass sein schmerzhaft erregter Schwanz die geöffneten Lippen des Jungen berührte.

„Naruto, das ist Schritt eins deiner Lektion. Öffne deinen Mund"

Naruto öffnete ihn, ohne eine weitere Sekunde darüber nachzudenken. Sein Verstand arbeitete nicht so schnell wie seine Augen, aber das war ihm völlig egal. Abgesehen davon, war es nicht so als...ob er abgeneigt wäre, herauszufinden, was Kakashi vorhatte.

Sasuke unterdrücke ein Stöhnen. Naruto sah so heiß aus, mit dem großen, gegen seine roten Lippen gepressten Schwanz, seine Knie waren weit genug gespreizt, um Sasuke sehen zu lassen, dass er ebenfalls eine Erektion hatte. Er wollte sich bewegen, irgendetwas tun, aber er konnte seinen Blick nicht von der erotischsten Szene, die er je gesehen hatte, losreißen.

Naruto versenke fast seine Zähne in Kakashi, als das harte Fleisch in seinen Mund eindrang, aber Kakashi griff sich die andere Seite seines Kopfes und grunzte schwer atmend. Naruto saugte durch seine Nase Luft bis tief in die Lungen, schloss seine Lippen um den Schwanz des Jounin, leckte unsicher die Spitze und stöhnte, weil ihm das Gefühl in seinem Mund so gefiel. Kakashi zog scharf Luft ein. Der neunschwänzige Plagegeist hatte eine heiße kleine Zunge!

„Ummm...jaa Naruto, lutsch ihn, ja das mag ich-ah!"

Naruto sammelte die Feuchtigkeit in seinem Mund und saugte geräuschvoll Kakashis Schwanz,wobei er die Penisspitze vor und zurückgleiten ließ, als wüsste er, was er da machte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er zu tun hatte, aber wie gewöhnlich ließ er sich treiben und lutschte das Fleisch, wie eine überdimensionale Süßigkeit. Kakashi schmeckte rauchig und salzig, fast wie Ramen und Naruto umschloss ihn feste, höhlte seine Wangen, um ein Vakuum zu erzeugen, saugte als hinge sein Leben davon ab, und hoffte, dass er dadurch mehr des suchterzeugenden Aromas in sich aufnehmen konnte.

Sasuke konnte fühlen, wie sich feine Tropfen in seiner Khakihose bildeten. Er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Naruto, der Kakashi einen blies, das Schärfste war, was er je gesehen hatte.

Kakashi stöhnte anerkennend. Naruto tat Dinge mit seinem Mund, die erwachsene Frauen erst noch entdecken mussten. Die Zunge des Jungen war überall, badete sein steifes Glied in heißem, nassem Speichel. Er umschloss das Haar des Jüngeren fester.

„Schritt zwei, Naruto, saug fester und bewege deinen Kopf schneller."

Naruto gehorchte, erhöhte das Tempo und umfasste zur Unterstützung Kakashis Hüften. Er mochte es, seinen Mund so ausgefüllt zu haben, vor seinem Sensei zu knien und derjenige zu sein, der Kakashi diese Geräusche entlockte. Er liebte es.

Er saugte fester, bedeckte seine scharfen Eckzähne mit den Lippen,und ließ seinen Kopf im Rhythmus mit Kakashis Hüften auf und niederfahren. Seine kleine Zunge wickelte sich um den Schaft und widmete der pulsierenden Ader an der Unterseite besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Er presste seine Zunge dagegen und Kakashi stieß kehlige Laute aus, spreizte seine Beine, so weit er konnte, um dem Jungen zu ermöglichen sich mehr von sich zu nehmen.

Sasukes Hand schlich zu seiner Hose, um den Reißverschluss zu öffnen und griff ungeduldig nach seinem pochenden harten Penis. Er dachte sterben zu müssen, wenn er nicht bald kommen würde. Eilig ließ er seine Hosen vollständig fallen , um seinen Ständer mit der Leidenschaft eines geilen Teenagers im Fieberwahn zu bearbeiten.

Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und eine Welle von Benommenheit überrollte ihn, ließ seinen Körper schwanken, brachte ihn dazu, hinten über zu fallen bis sein Hintern auf dem Boden aufkam und er streichelnd, zischend und stöhnend seine jungen Hüften gegen seine enge Hand drängte. Er verlor sich. Er verlor alle Selbstkontrolle und liebte jede Sekunde, die es dauerte.

Kakashi grinste, als er das Keuchen seines talentiertesten Schülers hörte, während sein nicht ganz so vielversprechender Schüler auf seinen Knien hockte und Kakashis Schwanz in seinem engen Mund ein und ausglitt.

„Naruto, ja, uhh, ja Scheiße, du bist so eine heiße kleine Schlampe.", murmelte er atemlos.

Naruto erlaubte seiner Kehle, sich zu öffnen und den Rest von Kakashi in sich aufzunehmen, seine Nase berührte das weiche silberne Haar an der Wurzel. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er alles gab, aber er versuchte es.

Kakashi war sofort erstaunt, wie leicht es für den Blonden war, ihn tief in seiner Kehle zu versenken.

Hatte er das schon mal gemacht? Was auch immer der Junge bereits an Erfahrung gesammelt hatte, war im Moment nicht wichtig, aber er leistete eine höllisch gute Arbeit, dieser kleine, bedingungslose Plagegeist.

Naruto grinste in sich hinein, er liebte es, dass Kakashi lauter stöhnte und mit seinen Hüften härter in ihn stieß. Kakashi ließ einen grollenden Ton vernehmen und hielt Narutos Gesicht still, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er aufhören sollte, aber Naruto sah mit seinen kobaltblauen, lusterfüllten, verwirrten Augen zu ihm auf und Kakashi konnte sich nicht mehr zügeln.

Kakashi schloss seine Augen selig, als er das Gesicht des Jungen härter und schneller fickte.

„Fuck, Naruto!", zischte er, Narutos Kopf auf seinem tropfenden Schwanz auf und nieder schiebend.

Schwarze Punkte tanzten in seinem Blickfeld und mit einem Mal wurde seine Welt in ein heißes Weiß getaucht, tiefste Lust kroch von seinen Eingeweiden hinunter und wirbelte in seinen Hoden. Mit einem letzten Stoß erstarrte Kakashis Körper über dem Kopf des Jungen und seine Knie schwankten schamlos. Sein Schwanz pulsierte, dehnte sich aus und zuckte, als er in einem Orgasmus explodierte, seine Eier zogen sich zusammen und leerten sich so heftig, so dass es fast schmerzte. Sein Mund öffnete und seine Augen weiteten sich, als ihm ein lautes gebrochenes Keuchen entfuhr.

Naruto war nicht auf die Flut vorbereitet gewesen, die sich auf seiner Zunge und seiner Kehle entlud und seinen Oesophagus direkt bis in den Magen entlang rann. Mit letzter Kraft zog er Narutos Kopf von seiner zuckenden, spritzenden Erektion, um seinen Samen auf dem Gesicht des Jungen zu entladen, seine Hüften zuckten unkontrolliert und er legte vor Lust den Kopf in den Nacken.

Naruto streckte die Zunge aus, um es zu schmecken, bekam ein wenig mit seiner Spitze zu fassen und wendete es auf seiner Zunge. Es schmeckte zwar salzig, aber dennoch süß, so wie seine Lieblings Barbecuesauce. Nur besser. Er leckte über Kakashis immer noch spritzenden Ständer, um mehr von der weißen, köstlichen Creme zu erhaschen.

Kakashi hatte das Gefühl, als würde er ewig kommen, in keiner Phase seines Lebens hatte er so viel Sperma produziert, nicht mal als Teenager.

Aber Narutos Mund hatte sich so gut angefühlt, dass er sich nichts anderes gewünscht hatte, als ihn auszufüllen. Und ausgefüllt hatte er ihn! Er hatte das Gesicht des blonden Genin mit dem übersprüht, von dem es sich anfühlte, als wäre es das einzige was er zur Zeit besaß. Seine Hoden schmerzten und sein Schwanz fühlte sich an, als würde er explodieren und dennoch brach es noch immer mit einer Kraft aus ihm hervor, die er nicht kannte.

Naruto war erregt, soviel davon austreten zu sehen. Er leckte und saugte und schluckte jeden Tropfen, den seine gierige Zunge zu fassen bekam und steckte ihn wieder in seinen Mund und lutschte so fest er konnte an der Schwanzspitze. Kakashi schrie vor Schmerz beinahe auf und versuchte den übereifrigen Bengel von sich zu stoßen, aber Naruto hörte nicht auf, sondern begann stattdessen sanfter zu saugen und den Schwanz seines Senseis schonend zu behandeln.

Als sein Orgasmus schließlich abebbte, versagten ihm plötzlich die Knie, er fiel nach vorne und stieß beinahe mit Naruto zusammen. Naruto drehte ihn auf den Rücken, auf dem er verzweifelnd nach Luft schnappend aufkam, sein Penis verströmte nun den letzten Rest seiner Essenz über seiner Leiste und seiner Hose.

Sasuke lag selber auf dem Boden, sein Körper bebte vor Anstrengung. Er war nicht allzu lange vor seinem Sensei gekommen und der erste Schuss hatte ihm buchstäblich allen Wind aus den Segeln genommen, der Rest von Lust pulsierte durch ihn, als er wimmernd und stöhnend dalag wie eine läufige Hündin.

Naruto leckte triumphierend über seine Lippen, stolz darauf seinen Sensei nur mit seinem Mund vollkommen ausgepowert zu haben.

Er sah zu Sasuke herüber, um festzustellen, dass der andere Junge selber komplett ausgelaugt war und sanft seine Hoden rieb, unverständliches dabei murmelnd.

Er stand auf, seine Knie schmerzten vom langen Hocken auf dem harten Boden und bewegte sich auf seinen Teamkameraden zu.

„Oh ", nuschelte Sasuke.

Naruto grinste und beugte sich nach vorne, um Sasuke am Shirt zu fassen und zu sich zu ziehen. Sasukes Augen blickten ins Nirgendwo, so als wäre er nicht da, sein Kopf rollte zur Seite und ein Tropfen rann aus seinem Mundwinkel.

„Uh, Sasuke, unternimm was dagegen!"

Der dunkelhaarige Junge antwortete nicht, sondern brummte nur tief, um anzudeuten, dass er ihn wahrgenommen. Naruto ließ ihn los

„ Das muss ja der Hammer von Runterholen gewesen sein, Sasuke. Ich habe dich noch nie so gesehen, Ich habe gedacht, du weißt nicht mal was Wichsen überhaupt ist und dass du das Sexleben eines Steines hast. Egal, ich glaube Kakashi hat genug für heute und ich werde mir jetzt Ramen besorgen. Bis später, Leute!"

„Naruto!"

Naruto hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und drehte sich zu seinem Sensei, der nun dasaß und versuchte regelmäßig zu atmen.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du gehen kannst. Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

„Was? Ach ja... Sasuke, Willst du, dass ich euch beiden jetzt zusehe?"

Naruto zuckte die Schultern setzte sich mit gekreuzten Armen hin und wartete, dass Kakashi Sasuke zu Boden zog. Jetzt war er an der Reihe.

„Sasuke sieht aus, als hätte er genug gehabt."

Naruto sah hinüber und es war offensichtlich, dass es ihn kalt erwischt hatte.

Wer hätte ahnen können, dass Sasuke über eine so niedrige sexuelle Toleranzschwelle verfügte?

Wenn also Sasuke nicht an der Reihe war, woran mochte Kakashi dann denken...-

„Wir haben festgestellt, dass keiner von euch Vaseline oder eine andere Art Gleitmittel dabeihat..."

Wozu brauchte er das Zeug? dachte Naruto

„Also muss es auch so gehen."

„Was muss auch so gehen, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi grinste nur, hob sein hitae ate über das Auge und zeigte sein Sharingan.

„Hey, was machst du-"

„Wurdest du jemals gefickt, Naruto?"

Narutos Kopf neigte sich seitwärts. Gefickt? Im Sinne von verraten? Ausgetrickst? So wie, tief in der Scheiße sitzen?

„Klar, oft."

Kakashis Augen weiteten sich schockiert auf ihre dreifache Größe.

„Was? Von wem?"

Naruto begriff nicht, was daran so komisch war. Wer war nicht schon auf die eine oder andere Weise gründlich verarscht worden?

„Naja, mir fällt jetzt nichts konkretes ein...

Kakashi sprang auf seine Beine, eilte zu Naruto und packte ihn so hart bei den Schultern, dass sich seine Fingerknöchel weiß abzeichneten.

„Naruto, weißt du überhaupt wovon ich spreche?"

Naruto lächelte breit.

„Klar. Ob ich schon mal richtig Ärger hatte. Oder ob mich schon mal jemand hintergangen hat? Oft!"

'_Ich habe vergessen, mit wem ich rede...'_

„Hattest du schon einmal Sex, Naruto?"

Naruto schnappte nach Luft und wich fassungslos zurück.

„Nein! Warum sollte ich so was machen? Ich bin zu jung und außerdem, wer würde das mit mir tun wollen? Dafür mag mich überhaupt niemand genug, ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass irgendwer auf diese Weise über mich nachdenkt."

Kakashi schmunzelte innerlich. Nun kamen sie langsam auf den Punkt.

„Was haben wir gerade gemacht?"

Kakashi zuckte die Achseln.

„Wie auch immer."

„Ich, äh..."

Zum ersten Mal brachte eine Frage Uzumaki Naruto zum verstummen.

„Was hast du gerade getan?"

„Ich habe ..gesaugt, du verstehst..."

„Was, wenn nicht? Du könntest Ramen durch einen Strohhalm gesaugt haben, wenn ich dich beim Wort nehme. Was genau hast du gerade gemacht?", setzte Kakashi ihn unter Druck.

Er hatte nicht die Absicht sich wieder so gehen zu lassen, wie noch vor ein paar Augenblicken. Seine ursprüngliche Intention war es gewesen, den Jungen zu verführen, aber als er ihn auf die Knie gezwungen hatte, öffnete sich Kakashis dominante Seite, wie ein Loch am Grunde seines Ichs, um ihn zu verschlucken. Ähnlich wie Naruto, als er...

„Ich habe deinen Schwanz gelutscht. Richtig?"

Kakashi seufzte. Das waren zwar nicht die Worte, die er sich erhofft hatte, aber er hatte es zumindest erfasst. Nicht, dass es nicht ohnehin offensichtlich gewesen wäre.

„Ja, genau, das nennt man einen blow-job und es ist eine Art von Sex."

„Willst du mir erzählen, dass wir gerade Sex hatten?"

„Nein, was ich dir sagen will ist, dass dies eine Spielart von Sex ist. Du weißt schon, wie das Vorspiel. Was dich auf den besten Teil vorbereitet."

„Den besten Teil?"

Naruto starrte auf den Boden. Er wusste nicht allzu viel über Sex, außer dass Jungen und Mädchen es miteinander machten. Was wollte Kakashi ihm damit sagen? Naruto war weder ein Mädchen, noch...außer...

„Auf keinen Fall! Ich werde mein sexy Juutsu nicht einsetzen, damit du dir einen abwichsen kannst, echt jetzt! Such dir ein richtiges Mädchen, du perverser-"

„Wie kommst du denn auf DIESE Idee?" warf Kakashi ein und brachte den Jungen abermals zum Schweigen.

Er hatte wirklich keine Vorstellung, wovon der Junge sprach. Sexy Juutsu? Was zum Teufel sollte das sein?

„Naja, du redest über dieses ganze Sexzeug und dass ich eine Art Sex hatte, und weder ich bin ein Mädchen, noch du. Also..."

„Naruto, du hast mir einen geblasen und mir hat es gefallen. Denk darüber nach: Du musst keine Frau sein, um einen Schwanz zu lutschen. Habe ich dich dazu gebracht, es zu tun?"

„Ja, ich schätze schon."

Kakashis Augen wurden schmaler.

„Hat es dir gefallen?"

Naruto wurde still. Natürlich hatte es ihm gefallen. Es war fantastisch. Aber, war das nicht offensichtlich?

„Kakashi-sensei, was willst du-"

„Hat es dir gefallen?"

„Yeah, yeah, hat es. Dir auch. Aber echt jetzt, alles was ich wollte, war dass du dich gut fühlst. Was hat das alles mit dem Sex-Gerede und so zu tun? Ich weiß, was ich getan habe, das ist jetzt keine Neuigkeit für mich. Was ist, möchtest du, dass ich es nochmal mache? Alle was du sagen müsstest..."

„Naruto, lass uns Sex haben", sagte der Jounin einfach.

Der Blonde blinzelte, einmal zweimal, dann quäkte er: „Ich kenne keine Mädchen,die es mit mir tun würden. Du bist besser dran als ich, du könntest einen Baum davon überzeugen mit dir zu schlafen, aber ich..."

„Naruto. Lass. Uns. Sex. Haben."

Und plötzlich, wie der Anbruch eines neuen Tages, dämmerte es Naruto.

„Zu-zu-zusammen?"

Kakashi lächelte und nickte. Er wusste, dass der Junge manchmal etwas schwer von Begriff war, aber gerade streifte Naruto die Grenze zum Schwachsinn.

Wenn jemand sagte, „lass uns Sex haben", dann war das eine eindeutige Sache, aber irgendwie kapierte Naruto es nicht.

„A-aber ich bin kein Mädchen, und ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass..."

„Naruto, denkst du nicht, dass ich bereits weiß, dass du kein Mädchen bist? Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche, vertraue mir. Aber ich möchte klarstellen, dass du falsch liegst. Nicht jeder hasst dich und wirklich, du bist kein unattraktiver Kerl, wenn man dich näher betrachtet, dein Aussehen ist nicht dein Problem. Sex dreht sich nicht immer darum, wer dich mag und wen du magst, manchmal geht's einfach darum, was du brauchst."

„Ich brauche keinen Sex."

„Aber du hättest gerne welchen?"

Naruto schüttelte ratlos den Kopf

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf sagen soll. Ich habe noch niemals jemanden geküsst. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie es ist, Sex haben zu wollen."

„Doch du weißt es, das-"

Ohne Warnung berührte Kakashi das kleine Genital des Jungen und umfasste es ganz mit seiner Hand. Naruto quiekte und versuchte nach hinten auszuweichen, aber Kakashis Hand hielt ihn immer noch an seiner Schulter fest.

„W-was tust du?"

„-ist es,wie es sich anfühlt, wenn du Sex haben möchtest."

Naruto sah hinab zu der Hand, die ihn streichelte, erstaunt darüber, was sein Sensei meinte. Yeah, die Hand fühlte sich gut, vielleicht ein wenig sonderbar auf seinem Penis an, aber was hatte das alles mit Sex zu tun?

„..."

„Naruto, du hast viel zu lernen, aber ich habe nicht genug Zeit, dir alles beizubringen. Ding ist, wenn du eine Erektion hast, heißt das, dass du dich nach sexueller Stimulation sehnst, auch wenn du dabei nicht unbedingt an Geschlechtsverkehr denkst, wünschst du dir trotzdem eine Form von Sex."

Naruto nickte, er verstand es auf eine Art, aber fühlte sich dennoch verloren. Kakashi seufzte und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Ich kann es dir zeigen. Möchtest du das?"

Naruto wollte. So wie seine Hand auf seinem Schwanz lag, wollte er alles.

„Lass uns damit beginnen. Wie fühlt sich das an?"

Obwohl Kakashi die Antwort bereits kannte, wusste er, dass man sich niemals zu sicher sein konnte.

„Schätze es fühlt sich gut an, aber ...ich weiß nicht..."

„Hmmmm..."

Kakashi ließ den Jungen frei und verschränkte die Arme.

„Zieh dich aus."

Naruto zögerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er seine Sandalen von sich schleuderte und seine Hosen auszog.

Slips.

Kakashi grummelte. Verdammt, der Junge trug Slips?

„Hübsch. Nun zieh ihn aus und wir können beginnen. Ach und..."

Kakashi tippte auf seine Stirn und Naruto starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Oh!", sagte er und zog das Stirnband von seinem Kopf.

Seine blonden Strähnen fielen in seine Stirn und er warf sie nach hinten, um seinen Sensei erwartungsvoll ansehen zu können. Er blickte nervös zur Seite und begann vorsichtig seine enge Unterhose auszuziehen. So stand er vor dem älteren Ninja, nackt wie er zur Welt gekommen war und eine Röte bedeckte seine Wangen und seinen Oberkörper.

„Und jetzt?"

„jetzt..."

Kakashi öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Jounin Weste und ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen.

„...werden wir sehen, wie weit du gehen möchtest. Naruto, du hast keine Eltern. Niemand hat dir beigebracht, wie weit du gehen kannst oder auch nicht. Das heißt, es liegt vollständig bei dir, ob du diesen Weg gemeinsam mit mir gehen möchtest. Ziehe keine voreiligen Schlüsse, hier geht es nicht um Moral, und es liegt bei ganz bei dir, was für dich richtig oder falsch ist. Hier geht es um das, was du willst, auch wenn ich dich nicht danach fragen werde, was du willst. Du bestimmst die Regeln, aber ich spiele keine Spielchen, also entscheide dich umsichtig und schnell. Wenn wir einmal angefangen haben, werde ich dir nicht erlauben die „unschuldiger-Junge-Karte" zu spielen. Wenn ich einmal angefangen habe, werde ich nicht aufhören, bis ich befriedigt bin."

Naruto nickte schnell, er war einverstanden und wollte weitermachen,

„Gut, jetzt wo das klargestellt ist, möchte ich dich ein paar Dinge über mich wissen lassen. Ich interessiere mich nicht besonders für langsamen, zärtlichen Sex, du solltest also wissen, dass ich es nicht auf diese Art mit dir tun werde. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann mit bestimmten Bedürfnissen. Wenn du damit nicht klar kommst oder es dir nicht gefällt, dann fühle dich frei, dir deine Klamotten zu schnappen und anzuziehen, denn das heißt, du wirst bei mir nicht finden, wonach du suchst."

Narutos Hände zogen sich von seinem Schritt zurück. Er versuchte seine Blöße zu bedecken, in der Hoffnung, Kakashi würde seine Schüchternheit auffallen und es langsam angehen lassen würde. Unglücklicherweise scherte sein Lehrer sich einen Dreck um sein Unbehagen.

Nachdem Kakashi seine Erklärung abgegeben hatte, wollte Naruto es immer noch, ob für sich selbst oder weil ansonsten niemand in Konoha Hand an ihn legen würde, wusste er nicht so genau. Aber eines wusste er sicher. Sein Geschlechtsteil bettelte darum noch einmal von diesen Händen berührt zu werden, und er würde sie sich nehmen, egal, was es kosten würde.

„Du kannst mit mir machen, was du willst, Kakashi-sensei. Alles. Ich kann es aushalten. Das ist ein Versprechen."

Er sah abwartend auf, nicht sicher, was er nun tun sollte.

Kakashi blickte einfach ausdruckslos zurück. Er war dabei, das Tempo seiner schmutzigen Gedanken zu drosseln, so dass er den Jungen am Ende nicht in seiner Hast verletzen würde. Naruto sah zum Anbeißen unschuldig aus, wie er ohne einen Fetzen Stoff auf dem Körper dastand und es kostete ihn eine Menge Willenskraft nicht über den Blonden herzufallen .

„Du bist ein sexy Junge, Naruto. Das gefällt mir. Wenn Sasuke aufwacht, kann er dazu stoßen_,_ aber im Moment gibt es nur dich und mich. Das beabsichtige ich voll auszunutzen. Das Erste, was ich möchte, ist, dass du mich küsst.

Er stand da und beobachtete, wie Naruto ein paar Sekunden herum zappelte, bevor er sich ihm scheu näherte.

„Um, nun...Ich habe noch nie-"

„Danach habe ich nicht gefragt."

„Oh..."

Kakashis Größe schüchterte ihn etwas ein, aber Naruto kam trotzdem näher, er wollte nicht, dass sein Lehrer es bereuen würde, dass er seinen ersten wirklichen Kuss von ihm empfangen würde. Aber...es war eben... Kakashi sah so verdammt gut, zu gut, als von jemandem wie ihm geküsst werden zu wollen...

„Ich habe gehofft, du würdest noch heute damit anfangen oder so ähnlich."

„R-richtig."

Er zwang sich nach oben , in die verschiedenen Schichten seiner ungleichen Augen zu schauen und schluckte. Dann stellte er sich auf seine Zehenspitzen und beugte sich vor. Kakashi unternahm nichts, um den Größenunterschied auszugleichen und es ihm einfacher zu machen.

Was, wenn er kein guter Küsser war? Was, wenn er versagte? Was wenn Kakashi ihn zu nahe betrachtete und ihm aufging, dass er am Ende gar nicht attraktiv war? Oh Gott, was-

„Mmmhh..." raunte Naruto sanft in die Lippen, die endlich seine berührten.

Er hatte das Bedürfnis seine schweren Augenlider zu schließen, aber er wollte sie offen halten, um zu sehen,ob es Kakashi dasselbe Vergnügen bereitete, wie ihm. Als ihm bewusst wurde, wie nahe er dem Jounin war, sog er scharf Luft ein. Kakashis Augen wirkten aus dieser Nähe vielschichtig, selbst sein Sharingan hatte Tiefe, obwohl es nicht die Art Tiefe war, in der Naruto verloren gehen wollte, wegsehen konnte er trotzdem nicht.

Nicht jetzt, nicht solange Kakashi ihn noch nicht von sich gestoßen und er immer noch die Aussicht auf mehr hatte. Also schloss er stattdessen schüchtern seine Augen, presste seine Lippen feste gegen Kakashis und tat das, was er so oft schon bei anderen gesehen hatte.

Ängstlich, es zu versauen, begann er, ein paar kleine Dinge mit seinem Mund auszuprobieren, aber Kakashi zeigte keine Reaktion. Das beunruhigte ihn. Wenn Kakashi nicht vorhatte etwas zu tun, worum zur Hölle ging-

Mit einem Mal reagierte Kakashi, zog Narutos Kopf zu sich, strich mit der Zunge über die geöffneten Lippen und saugte leicht an ihnen, Oh Mann was war -war das seine Zunge, die versuchte in seinen Mund zu-

„Tu das, was ich tue", murmelte Kakashi und Naruto nickte nervös. Kakashi öffnete seinen Mund und leckte über Narutos Unterlippe, als wäre es eine Süßigkeit, der Junge erschauerte unter seiner Liebkosung, und konnte sie nicht sofort nachahmen, da er zu beschäftigt mit seinen eigenen Empfindungen war. Bald hatte er den Dreh raus und was Kakashi unfassbar niedlich fand, war, dass er ihn langsam, aber perfekt imitierte und seine kleine Zunge mit schüchterner Beharrlichkeit um die des Kopierninja gleiten ließ.

Kakashi verschwendete keine Sekunde, den Blonden, der an den Baum gepresst wurde, hochzuheben und dessen gespreizten Schenkel um seine eigene Taille zu legen.

Naruto wand sich unbehaglich gegen den rauen Baum , wobei er versehentlich mit seinem Becken gegen das Kakashis kreiste, was den Jounin zu einem nahezu geräuschlosen Keuchen veranlasste.

Das Gefühl von Kakashis hartem, warmen Geschlecht und dieses Prickeln, bewirkte, dass er seinen Kopf nach hinten warf. Naruto, der mehr davon wollte, presste seine Hüften gegen Kakashis Genital.

„Oh Sensei...das fühlt sich-oh das ist..."

„Mach weiter damit, Naruto, mach dass es sich weiter so gut anfühlt."

Naruto hatte keine Skrupel, er wusste, was zu tun war und wollte mehr von dieser schwindelerregenden heißen Empfindung bekommen. Er scherte sich nicht länger darum, dass seine feine Haut von der Rinde des Baumes gezeichnet wurde, er legte seine Beine enger um Kakashis Hüfte und es entfuhr ihm ein seliges Stöhnen.

_'Verdammt, der Bengel ist einfach unerträglich sexy.'_

Sein Schwanz war niemals zuvor so schmerzhaft hart gewesen, wie jetzt, wo Naruto sich ohne Scham gegen ihn drängte und krümmte und mit einer so aufreizenden Stimme stöhnte, dass Kakashi seine Handschuhe von den Händen riss und den Jungen beinahe erstickte, als er seine Finger in Narutos Mund schob.

„Saug daran, Nervensäge."

Naruto winselte verzweifelt und gehorchte eifrig. Aus diesem Laut folgerte Kakashi, dass Naruto es mochte, so genannt zu werden.

„Lutsch an ihnen, wie du meinen Schwanz gelutscht hast, hast, Schlampe", stieß er kehlig aus.

Naruto stöhnte schwach zwischen seinen Fingern, doch sein Körper begann voller Erregung zu zucken, sich gegen ihn zu reiben und sich gegen den Baum zu wölben, bis der Junge Tränen der Ekstase weinte.

Oh ja, genauso hatte er es geplant. Er würde das Kind dazu bringen, seine kleine Hure zu sein.

„Sprich mit mir, Naruto. Sag mir, was du dir wünschst, erzähle mir, warum ich dich dazu bringe, meine Finger nass zu machen. Und dann sage mir, wie sehr du das brauchst, was du dir wünschst."

Naruto rollte seinen Kopf von der einen zur anderen Seite, die Lust war stärker, als sein junger Körper aushalten konnte. Er versuchte Kakashi mitzuteilen, was er sich wünschte, dass er mehr alles alles andere wollte, dass Kakashi seine Hände auf seinen pochenden Schwanz legte, aber fand keine Worte dafür. Er war es nicht gewohnt solche Dinge auszusprechen und sein Körper kannte es nicht, diese Dinge zu brauchen. Es half nichts, Worte dafür finden zu wollen, es war unmöglich.

Was würde er tun, Naruto-

„Unnn, Sensei!"

Ein schwieliger Finger glitt aus seinem Mund, zu seiner engen kleinen Öffnung und drang nicht allzu sanft in ihn sie ein, er presste sich dagegen und stöhnte erregt auf.

Kakashi drückte sich dichter an Naruto, sein Brustkorb hob sich erwartungsvoll angesichts der Aussicht diesen empfindlichen, jungen, unberührten Arsch zu ficken.

Er ächzte und leckte vom süßen Nacken bis zum Ohrläppchen des Jungen, nahm es zwischen seine Zähne und begann sanft daran zu knabbern. Naruto reagierte außerordentlich sensibel darauf. Er stöhnte, nahm seine Hände von Kakashis Genick und griff heftig nach dem Hintern des Kopierninja, während er seine Hüfte nach vorne zog, um seine Lenden härter und schneller an den Jounin zu drängen.

„Ah! Oh Gott, Sensei! Mehr, bitte! Mach das härter mit deinen Fingern, oh bitte, mach dass es sich immer besser anfühlt!"

Ooohhh, Kakashi wusste, wie er es noch besser machen konnte und ihn darum bitten zu hören, weil er nicht mehr warten konnte, machte es vollkommen. Er zog seine Finger aus ihm und umfasste Naruros runde Backen, spreizte ihn weiter und richtete seinen tropfenden Schwanz auf seine warme Öffnung.

Naruto verstand nicht, was gerade passierte, aber wenn es sich nur halb so gut anfühlte, wie Kakashis Finger in seinem Hintern, dann wollte er es.

„Ohh, steck ihn rein, Sensei, ich will es unbedingt"

Oh Fuck, schnappte Kakashi. Er pfählte den Blonden mit seinem Schwanz und verdammt noch mal, es war ein verdammt geiles Gefühl! Er grub seine unbehandschuhten Finger in die zuckenden Pobacken des Ninja und er zischte wie ein Dämon „Du enge kleine Schlampe!", direkt in Narutos Ohr.

Naruto konnte sich nicht beherrschen und zog seine scharfen Nägel über die bleiche Haut auf Kakashis Gesäß, auffallende Spuren im Fahrwasser seiner Leidenschaft hinterlassend.

Er schrie, seinen zerfetzten Rücken an den Baum pressend, und versuchte sich fester an dem heißen Körper des anderen zu reiben, um Kakashi dazu zu bewegen noch tiefer in ihn zu stoßen.

Kakashis Augen schlossen sich in der Anstrengung, sich selbst zu beherrschen, um nicht zu früh zu kommen und seine Ladung abzufeuern, bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte, seinen scharfen blonden Schüler zu nehmen, denn es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Naruto auf diese Weise reagieren würde, so willig und einverstanden mit dem ersten Schwanz, der ihn aufspießte, verdammt, es hätte ihm wehtun sollen, er hätte vor Schmerz aufschreien sollen, vor Unbehagen zurück zucken, aber der Junge umklammerte seinen Hintern und zog ihn tiefer in sich und -Scheiße-, er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er verlor die Kontrolle und stieß den Rest seines Schwanzes in die enge Hitze Narutos' Hintern.

Naruto schrie heftig auf und beugte seinen Körper zur Hälfte nach vorne, weg vom Baum, hin zu Kakashi, der Mühe hatte, von dem ohrenbetäubenden Schreien und Drücken nicht nach hinten zu stolpern

Oh Gott, dachte Kakashi, es gäbe keine heißere Art, wie ein Junge seinen Schwanz nehmen könnte, als Naruto es tat...Götter.

Er benutze es als Ausrede, Naruto küssen zu wollen, um seine Hand an dessen Hinterkopf zu legen, damit er nicht gegen den Baum krachte, um am Ende noch bewusstlos zu werden. Narutos Zunge war nicht mehr schüchtern, sie kämpfte mit seiner eigenen in einem leidenschaftlichen Rausch und er stöhnte zum ersten Mal in den Mund des Jungen, als er seine Zunge heißhungrig verschlang.

„Das...ahhh...das nennt man Ficken. Und jetzt bitte mich, dich härter zu ficken, meine kleine Hure", raunte er.

Genau eine Sekunde, nachdem Naruto seinen Wunsch erfüllt hatte, wünschte Kakashi, dass er den Befehl erst später ausgesprochen hätte.

Wie hätte er ahnen können, welch elektrisierenden Effekt die Worte auf seinen Schwanz hatten? Er wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte, Gott wusste wie sehr, aber Naruto hatte so eine große Nummer mit ihm abgezogen, dass er sich nicht bremsen konnte.

„Oooohhh yeah, sensei, fick mich härter, härter, HÄRTER! Tu mir noch mehr weh, tu mir weh, tu mir weh, biiiittte!"

Welcher Mann, Tier oder Außerirdische hätte ihm das abschlagen können?

Oh und Kakashi tat ihm verdammt nochmal richtig weh, vergewaltigte Narutos unfassbar engen Arsch so verdammt hart und so verfickt tief, dass die kleine Hure eine Woche lang nicht in der Lage wäre geradeaus zu laufen oder zu schauen.. Selbst Kyuubi hätte es nicht aushalten können. Er würde den Jungen in Fetzen reißen, wenn dies sein Wunsch wäre.

Und Himmel, es sah so aus, als trüge Naruto einen ziemlich masochistischen Zug in sich. Verdammte Scheiße, Kakashi hatte noch niemanden um Schmerzen betteln hören, der bereits so schmerzhaft gefickt wurde. Nicht würde jemals wieder so heiß sein. Nichts.

„Uugughhhrgh"

Um diesen Laut zu beschreiben, musste man neue Worte finden,aber wie auch immer, Kakashi ordnete es als den Klang ein, den er machte wenn der Sex zu gut war, um angemessene Worte dafür finden zu können. Nun, für alles gab es ein erstes Mal.

„Was-oh Mein Go-was tut ihr da?

Mit Naruto, der sich hin und her warf und auf diese Weise schrie, war es fast unmöglich Sasukes Stimme durch den Lärm zu hören. Fast. Sasukes Stimme war weder leise noch scheu, sondern schockierend deutlich, so dass Kakashi jedes Wort verstand.

Er hörte es und irgendwo tief in seinem Hinterkopf, verspürte er den Drang sich zu dem rabenhaarigen Jungen umzudrehen und ihm etwas ...zu antworten. Aber im Vordergrund seiner Gedanken stand fest, dass er nicht aufhören konnte, nicht aufhören würde, und nicht aufhörte.

Sasukes Frage wäre immer noch da, wenn sie fertig waren.

Naruto hatte nicht wahrgenommen, dass sein Teamkamerad sie angesprochen hatte, Hölle, er er hörte nichts anderes, als die Geräusche, die er und sein Sensei machten. Naja,überwiegend er.

Kakashi gab ihm keinen Hinweis, dass sie einen Zuschauer hatten, nicht dass es Naruto gekümmert hätte oder kümmern könnte, wenn er es gewusst hätte und so wurde Sasuke Zeuge seines heftigen Greifens, Drehens, Stoßens, Schwitzen und Schüttelns.

Sasuke beobachtete mit Augen, so groß wie kleine Untertassen, wie Kakashi fortfuhr Naruto, seinen besten Freund, seinen Teamkollegen und Kakashis eigenen Schüler, zu vögeln.

Gott, das war so falsch.

Warum fühlte sich seine Hose und Unterhose ein paar Nummern zu klein an? Schon wieder?

Er wollte diese nervende Ekstase nicht schon wieder bewältigen müssen,...aber das was sie taten, war...

_..._

Leider fand er kein Wort dafür, was es war, aber es war Etwas! Junge, es war wirklich was, Naruto so wild und ungehemmt zu sehen, wie sein blondes Haar vor Schweiß tropfte , sein ganzer Körper in Bewegung war und er sich heiser schrie. Offensichtlich nicht vor Schmerz. Oder war es..., um Himmel Willen, warum tat Kakashi es so _unnachgiebig_?

Welchen Grund Kakashi auch hatte, Naruto gefiel es offensichtlich. Er spreizte seine Beine breiter gegen die Hüften des Jounin und und zwang Kakashi dazu, mit seiner Hand nach unten zu greifen, um Naruto zu fixieren, während seine andere Hand seine Taille umklammerte. Narutos Bein trat wild in die Luft, das einzige, was ihn festhielt, waren der Baum, Kakashis Schenkel und Leisten, die tief in ihn stießen und ihm ein sehr lautes und geiles keuchendes Stöhnen entriss.

Sasukes Augen verengten sich. Sie hatten nicht einmal daran gedacht, ihn aufzuwecken! Nun wurde der ewige Verlierer von Kakashi Hatake gevögelt, und so wie ihr Sensei loslegte, hätte er danach wohl keine Energie mehr für Sasuke!

Sasuke verfluchte seine dummen Nerven, dafür, dass sie ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten. Aber jetzt war er wieder wach und er war als nächster an der Reihe, scheißegal mit wem und wie!

Mmmm und Naruto war auch noch nackt und spreizte seine Beine obszön um Kakashis Rumpf, so dass er in diesem Moment wirklich wie eine willige Schlampe aussah, aber Sasukes Schwanz mochte das. Sogar sehr.

„Mmm!"

Kakashi fand es unbeschreiblich sexy im Stehen zu vögeln, und glücklicherweise hatte Naruto die richtige Größe, um es in dieser Stellung zu tun, und die Art wie er es tat, ooh, es gab nichts Schärferes als das.

Dass Sasuke zuschaute machte die Angelegenheit noch interessanter. Er mochte es, wenn jemand ihm zuhörte, wenn er schmutzige Dinge sagte.

„Nimm ihn, Naruto! Nimm jeden -uhh -verfickten-ahh- Zentimeter! Und wenn du gekommen bist, wird Sasuke -verdammt- jeden Tropfen meines Spermas von deinem Hintern lecken."

Wie dreckig Kakashi mit ihm redete! Sasukes junge Ohren hatten noch nie zuvor solche Dinge gehört, aber sie zu hören, erregte ihn irgendwie noch mehr.

Die Art wie Naruto reagierte ließ ihn sich fragen, ob er sich genauso winden würde, wenn es Sasuke wäre, der in ihn stieß, oder ob er selbst genauso schreien würde, wenn Kakashi ihn an diesem Baum gelehnt nehmen würde.

Raue Stücke der Rinde fielen durch die Kraft der Stöße auf den Boden, versprengten sich auf das Gras unter Kakashis Füßen und Naruto fühlte das scharfe Reißen des Holzes auf seinem Rücken, unfähig den Schmerz heftiger, als das Gefühl in seinem Arsch zu bemerken.

„Kaka-sensei, irgendetwas...etwas passiert da unten, ooooohh, ooohhhh, es passiert, sensei!"

„Das ist es, Naruto, komm für mich!", zischte Kakashi in sein Ohr.

Als Kakashis Körper ihn feste gegen den Baum presste und seine Hände plötzlich von seiner Hüfte, zu seinem tropfenden roten Schwanz wanderten, zerriss es Naruto und er explodierte in Kakashis Hand.

Sein ganzer Körper drückte sich durch und wurde starr vor Anspannung, sein Atem stieß mit einer solchen Wucht aus seinen Lungen, dass er keinen Ton von sich geben konnte, nur ein Keuchen, als er einzuatmen versuchte. Er dachte seine Seele würde dort unten aus ihm fahren, es pulsierte so hart und unberechenbar, dass er sich nicht zu helfen wusste, weil es gleichzeitig so gut und so schmerzhaft war. Sein Hintern schloss sich um Kakashi wie ein Schraubstock und er war überzeugt, Kakashi seinen Namen rufen zu hören, aber er war zu beschäftigt damit gegen eine Ohnmacht zu kämpfen, um wirklich sicher zu sein.

Als er sich so tief und eng wie möglich an Naruto presste, schwankten Kakashis Beine gefährlich unter seinem und Narutos Gewicht. Der Orgasmus fuhr durch ihn, wie ein Blitzschlag, die heiße, geschmolzene Lust in seinem Schwanz brach sich Bahn, wie bei einem gebrochenen Damm, brachte ihn dazu sich so zu fühlen, wie nie zuvor und das war das qualvoll befriedigendste Gefühl der Welt.

Bevor er sich fallen ließ, hielt er Naruto wie ein kleines Kind, die feuchten Beine des Jungen um seine Hüfte geschlungen und setzte den Jungen so behutsam wie möglich, mit gummiweichen Knien ab. Er rollte sich zur Seite auf den Rücken, und pumpte soviel Luft wie möglich in seine Lungen, wobei er Sasuke ihn anstarren sah.

„Ich schätze...huff...du willst als nächster an der Reihe sein?"

Er würde den Jungen nicht mit einem Kollateralschaden davonkommen lassen. Sein Körper würde es schon hinbekommen.

Naruto lag ausgestreckt wie ein Toter auf dem Boden, bewusstlos, aber sanft schnarchend.

Sasuke warf ihm einen Blick zu und nickte. Ja, er wollte definitiv so enden, wie Naruto.

„Gib mir einen Moment, bis ich wieder soweit bin. Warum machst du in der Zwischenzeit nicht, was ich dir vorhin gesagt habe?"

Häh? Sasukes Augenbraue hob sich untypisch..

„Leck meinen Saft aus seinem Arsch. Du dachtest doch nicht, ich hätte das einfach gesagt, nur um es auszusprechen, oder doch?"

Sasuke schluckte und sah noch einmal zu Naruto. Er musste zugeben, dass Naruto süß aussah, wenn er schlief und sehr verlockend, wenn er sexuell aktiv war. Aber seinen...ihn lecken...

„Nuhhhh...nein Kakashi-sensei. Nein. Das mache ich nicht"

„Ich schätze dann solltest du jetzt nach Hause gehen, richtig?", erwiderte Kakashi mit seiner, zwar etwas atemlosen, aber dennoch wie üblich desinteressierten Stimme, .

„Tss", Sasuke sog Luft zwischen die Zähne. Und hielt sich zurück seine Arme empört zu verschränken.

„Bald beginnt es auszulaufen und dann musst du es vom Waldboden lecken, also tu was ich dir sage, oder du kannst gehen. Wenn du das möchtest, was Naruto hatte, dann musst du bereit sein, zu befolgen, was ich dir sage."

Wenn Kakashi seine Erinnerungen löschen wollte, musste er ihm lediglich in die Augen sehen und ihn hypnotisieren und schon würde der Junge sich nicht an die kleinste Kleinigkeit erinnern, die zwischen ihm und Naruto geschehen war. Um Naruto, seine kleine Hure, würde Kakashi sich selbst kümmern.

Einen weiteren Blick auf Naruto werfend grunzte Sasuke und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Knie fallen Kakashi setzte sich auf, wischte sich den Schweiß vom Kinn und beobachtete ihn geduldig. Sasuke hielt inne. Es war einfach zu scheußlich...

„Beeil dich."

Sasuke warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu, aber begann Narutos feuchten Körper in seinen Schoß zu ziehen und die Hüften des Jungen so zu verschieben, dass seine Augen auf selber Höhe, wie dessen Schritt war.

Fast entschied er sich aufzustehen und zu gehen.

„Kakashi gibt es keine andere Mög-"

„Leck ihn sauber oder geh nach Hause."

Verdammt, war alles mit Kakashi ein Entweder - Oder? Wer zu Teufel hatte schon mal so etwas gehört, dass man Körperflüssigkeiten vom Hintern eines anderen Jungen leckte? Er sicherlich nicht. Selbst wenn Naruto einen versohlenswerten kleinen Arsch hatte, hieß das immer noch nicht, dass er ihn lecken wollte. Aber er wollte immer noch zwischen seinem Sensei und dem Baum sein...

Endlich gab er mit einer kleinen Grimasse auf, verschob Naruto, und senkte seinen Kopf, bis seine Nase über Narutos Eier strich.

„Was machst du da, Teme?"

Sein Kopf schoss nach vorne, knallte gegen den haarlosen Sack und er sah peinlich berührt, wie Naruto ihn mit fragend gehobenen Augenbrauen anstarrte.

_'Scheiße' _

Sasuke begann sich zurückzuziehen,

„Oh oh, erinnere dich daran, was ich dir aufgetragen habe, Sasuke."

„Teme?"

„Halt die Klappe, Naruto. Halt einfach dein großes Maul und lass es mich tun."

Naruto schwieg für eine Sekunde.

„Was tun?"

Kakashi war zu glücklich, seine Frage zu beantworten zu dürfen und noch glücklicher war er, dass Kyuubi ihn für diesen bedeutsamen Augenblick geweckt hatte.

„Sasuke leckt deinen Hintern für dich sauber. Ist das nicht nett von ihm?"

Schwarze Augen wanderten mit tödlicher Langsamkeit zu Kakashi. Jeder andere wäre unter diesem Blick zusammengeschrumpft, aber Kakashi zwinkerte nicht mal. Der Erbe des Uchiha Clans wandte seine Augen widerwillig wieder auf den nackten exponierten Naruto und schien nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, dass dieser grinsend zu ihm hinunter starrte.

„So, du wirst also meinen Arsch küssen, huh, Teme? Na gut, ich mach es dir einfacher." Naruto schlüpfte unter ihm hindurch, auf alle Viere und sein Arsch kam Sasukes Gesicht gefährlich nahe. Sasuke taumelte zurück.

„Du Idiot!"

„Vielleicht bin ich ein Idiot, aber ich bin kein Arschlecker."

Sasuke biss die Zähne zusammen und schmetterte seine Faust gegen den Oberschenkel des vorlauten Jungen. Naruto jaulte gequält auf, rollte sich ab und versuchte dabei den arroganten Bastard zu treten.

„Wenn er zu sehr zappelt und dir nur ein einzigen Tropfen entwischt, Sasuke, kannst du nach Hause gehen", ging Kakashi dazwischen.

Sasuke stoppte und grapschte sich Naruto, eilig, es hinter sich zu bringen und zog den Blonden nach vorne bis dessen Hüfte auf Sasukes Unterarmen lag.

„Halt die Klappe. Ein Wort darüber und ich mach dich fertig, wenn es vorbei ist."

Damit kam er herunter und leckte das Gesicht stark verziehend, vorsichtig über Narutos weiches, feuchtes Loch. Naruto wand sich leicht, um mehr zu fühlen, aber der Hurensohn nahm sich Zeit.

„Beeil dich, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Er hat Recht, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Sasuke. Ich habe noch andere Dinge zu tun."

Kakashi setzte sich auf und ging zu ihnen herüber, um den stolzen Uchiha für seine Runde arbeiten zu sehen.

Sasuke schlug all seinen Ärger und und Einwände in den Wind und fuhr mit seiner Zunge von Narutos Rücken, feste bis in die Poritze und der andere Junge quäkte leise vor Genuss. Sasuke grinste, als er das hörte und leckte ihn wieder, um ihm einen anderen interessanten Klang zu entlocken. Es war nicht so schlecht, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, ehrlich gesagt, gefiel ihm der Effekt, den es auf Naruto hatte und die Laute, die dieser von sich gab.

Kakashi beobachtete den schönen blonden Ninja beim Stöhnen, als Sasukes Mund tiefer in die Ritze drang, um die Einzahlung, die Kakashi hinterlassen hatte, zu finden.

Er hatte eine kleine Bank in der Nähe des südlichen Parkeinganges ausgemacht und beschlossen, dass diese gerade Recht war, für das, was er Sinn hatte.

„Komm schon Sasuke, sei ein wenig großzügiger mit deiner Zunge."

Naruto winselte. Sasuke kniff ihn.

„Nun, Sasuke", wies Kakshi ihn an „eventuell solltest du saugen, Geh tief hinein und sauge mein Sperma heraus. Wie willst du sonst den Preis erhalten, wenn du nichts dafür tust?"

Es war ein Fluch einen solchen Perversen zum Sensei zuhaben, entschied Sasuke verdrossen.

Ungeduldig kreiste Naruto mit seinen Hüften und versuchte dabei nicht zu aufmerksamkeitsbedürftig zu erscheinen, aber ihm gefiel der Kitzel, dass der andere Junge seinen Arsch lecken musste und er wollte endlich seinen Anteil abbekommen und das am liebsten in einer sehr _zungenhaften _Art und Weise, wenn es denn möglich wäre.

„Halt die Füße still, Naruto und bewege dich nicht. Schlimm genug, dass ich meine Zunge in dein Arschloch stecken muss, könntest du also endlich aufhören herum zu zappeln, wie ein kleiner Junge, der pinkeln muss?"

Kakashi grinste undeutlich in sich hinein. '_Dafür komme ich in die Hölle.'_

Sasuke musste zugeben, dass auf eine Art heiß war den blonden aufgeheizten Jungen zu necken und zu merken, dass er seinen unverschämten kleinen Arsch gegen Sasukes feuchte Zunge drückte. Er hätte schwören können ein Wimmern gehört zu haben, im Geheimen hoffte er, es noch einmal zu hören, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Mann, wer hätte gedacht, dass es sich so gut anfühlen könnte, wenn jemand einem die Zunge ins Poloch steckte! Warum jemand seinen Mund an einen solch verbotenen Ort platzieren sollte, begriff er zwar nicht, aber letzten Endes fühlte es sich hammermäßig an!Wenn Sasuke seine Zunge doch nur wenig tiefer hineinschieben würde! Naruto lehnte sich vornüber und öffnete sich breiter, drückte sich mit einem unhörbaren Grunzen nach vorne und seufzte, als er einen warmen Schauer durch sich fahren fühlte, als Sasuke fieberhaft sein Loch abschleckte.

„Mmm, Sasuke, das fühlt sich schön an."

Sasuke gab sein Bestes, ihn böse anzufunkeln, aber sein Mund, der sich zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen verzog, verriet ihn, es gefiel ihm, dass er den anderen Jungen auf diese Art stöhnen lassen konnte. Er füllte seine Hände mit Narutos weichen Backen und tauchte tiefer ein, stieß mit seiner Zunge in die köstliche kleine Rosette und Naruto gab einen anderen merkwürdigen erotischen Laut von sich.

Schließlich konnte er die fremdartige Substanz von Kakashis Sperma auf seiner Zunge schmecken und schreckte widerwillig zurück, aber fand es eigentlich nicht so schlimm, wie erwartet, vermutlich weil es nach der Zeit, in der es in Narutos glühend heißen Körper verschlossen war, immer noch warm war. Er war nicht mal ärgerlich, dass soviel davon vorhanden war, er konnte die Augen des Senseis spüren, als er den Saft des Mannes aus dem Arsch seines besten Freundes trank und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit und die Aufgabe mehr genoss, als es sich dagegen zu wehren gelohnt hatte. Wenn seine Unterhose noch enger wurde, befürchtete er, sie könne reißen.

„Oooooh das ist gut Sas-kun! Tiefer!"

Sasuke sah auf.

_Sas-kun_? Was zum Teufel...?

„Sasuke, das reicht. Ich denke du hast das meiste geschafft."

Naruto jammerte auf, aber rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken und keuchte, Sasukes Miene verfinsterte sich, allmählich hatte er Freude daran gefunden, den Blonden auf diese Art langsam zu quälen, aber es erwarteten ihn noch verlockendere Dinge, die ihn dazu brachten aufzustehen und seine Kleidung in fieberhafter Eile abzulegen, bis er zu seiner Unterhose gelangt war, die zufälligerweise auch eng und blau war.

Kakashi seufzte.

Was war das nur mit heißen Teenie-Jungen und engen Unterhosen?

Kakashi amüsierte die Zielstrebigkeit, die sein Ausnahmeschüler an den Tag legte, als der Junge all seine Kleidung von sich geworfen hatte und keineswegs schüchtern, wie Naruto es in Bezug auf seinen nackten Körper gewesen war, auf ihn zu trat. Das war der Segen des Uchiha Selbstbewusstseins.

Er war überzeugt, dass Sasuke seine sehr offensichtliche Erektion, die er in der Hand hielt, hart und bereit für die nächste Runde, nicht entgangen war. Sasuke ließ sich erwartungsvoll auf die Knie fallen und wartete, dass der Mann beginnen würde, um ihn auch gegen den Baum zu nehmen, wie Naruto aber der Jounin bewegte sich nicht, also harrte er geduldig aus und hoffte dass Kakashi seine Meinung nicht geändert hatte.

„Ich habe immer noch einige Energie und ich bin neugierig, ob du meinen Schwanz genauso gut schlucken kannst, wie Naruto. Aber wie auch immer, denke ich nicht, dass deine Schmerzgrenze so hoch ist wie seine; der Baum war nicht gerade die komfortabelste Oberfläche, gegen die man genagelt werden kann. Ich dachte an die Bank, meine Pläne für dich sind nämlich ein wenig anders. Aber bis du das bekommst, was Naruto hatte, musst du mir noch einen kleinen Gefallen tun."

Sasukes Augen verengten sich funkelnden, misstrauischen Schlitzen.

„Was ist es?"

„Naruto, komm her."

Naruto blinzelte und fragte sich wofür er gebraucht wurde, aber ging trotzdem herüber.

Er hoffte eigentlich, dass er mehr zu tun bekam, als zuzuschauen, weil sein Körper sich langsam von dem wilden Fick, den er gerade beendet hatte, erholte und er schon wieder bereit für mehr war.

„Ok, Sasuke, alles was du tun musst, ist Naruto einen zu blasen und dann können wir loslegen", summte Kakashi fröhlich und klatschte in die Hände.

Sasuke bewegte sich nicht.

„Worauf wartest du?"

Der Junge wurde rot.

„Was ist das?"

„Was ist was?"

„'Blasen'"

Kakashi sah ihn ein paar Sekunden lang an. Er hatte vergessen, dass er es mit Dreizehnjährigen zu tun hatte.

„Saug an ihm, du weißt schon, wie er es getan-"

„Was? Das sagst du mir nachdem ich das..._das_ tun musste! Ich muss seinen Schwanz lutschen, wie irgendeine verzweifelte Schlampe?"

„Naruto sieht ziemlich bereit aus. Ich denke ich werde ihn noch einmal ficken..."

„Bitte sehr!"

Sasuke grapschte nach Naruto und zerrte an ihm, bis der Blonde auf den Boden zu seiner Seite fiel.

„Au! Du Mistkerl musst nicht so feste ziehen!"

Naruto rieb seinen schmerzenden Po und murrte unzufrieden, bis ihm wieder einfiel, warum Sasuke ihn nach unten gezerrt hatte. Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit.

„Mach es besser gut, wenn du schon meinen Arsch verletzt hast."

„Das spielt keine Rolle, weil du es danach bei ihm machen wirst, Naruto", informierte Kakashi ihn von der Bank aus.

Naruto erstarrte.

„Kacke!"

Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte er mehr Glück! Wegen seiner großen Klappe und Kakashis perversem Wesen, musste er nun seinen Mund am Dingdong seines Temes schmutzig machen! Das war unfair, verdammt!

„Lass es uns hinter uns bringen, Idiot. Hör auf zu jammern, passe auf und genieße es.

Ich zeige dir jetzt, wie man es richtig macht."

Naruto zog scharf Luft ein.

„Als ob du das wüsstest!"

„Man nennt mich nicht ohne Grund ein Genie, weißt du. Verlierer wie du können froh sein, dass ich dir und Kakashi zeige, dass mein Mund gold wert ist."

„Na dann soll es sich auch für dich lohnen, wenn du so super bist. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dieses kribbelige Ding mit mir machst."

„Das nennt man Orgasmus, Idiot."

„Klar dass du das weißt, wo du doch einen hattest, als du dich angefasst hast, weil ich so heiß war!"

Bevor die Sache ausarten würde, trat Kakashi zwischen sie und erinnerte die beiden noch einmal dass sie nicht den ganzen Tag zeit hatten. Sasuke grinste hinterhältig.

"Ich wette du bringst mich nicht zum Orgasmus."

„Wir werden ja sehen."

Naruto sprang auf die Füße, so dass er hämisch auf seinen Rivalen herabblicken konnte. Kakashi biss sich auf die Lippe. Vielleicht war Naruto ja gar nicht so unschuldig.

Er erwartete, dass Sasuke es ihm mit irgendetwas Gemeinem heimzahlte, aber stattdessen grinste der Uchiha einfach und tat was ihm aufgetragen wurde, überzeugt davon, Narutos Versuche ihn zu demütigen aushalten zu können, weil er ihn im Gegenzug beschämen konnte, sobald er dran war.

Als er sah dass Naruto schon nackt war, griff Sasuke einfach die Hüften des anderen Teenagers und ging direkt zum Angriff über. Naruto fiel beinahe um, als die etwas ungewohnte, seidige Nässe sich wie eine Falle um seine Erektion schloss. Darum mochte Kakashi das also so sehr! Es war sogar besser, als seinen Hintern geleckt zu bekommen. Seine Knie wackelten, er versuchte nach etwas zu greifen, dass ihm Halt bot, aber bekam nichts als Luft zu fassen und legte dann seine Hände auf Sasukes Kopf, um wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen. Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass er nur die Augen schließen und stöhnen konnte, als die Zunge seines Mistkerl-Freundes sich um seine Schwanzspitze schlang und seine heißen Lippen nachfolgten und seine Augen, sündhaft langsam saugend, dazu brachten, sich vor Ekstase zu trüben.

Sasuke war sich nicht sicher, was er da tat, aber egal, das würde er Naruto nicht wissen lassen, aber es sah irgendwie ohnehin so aus, als wäre Naruto nicht mehr in der Lage, ihm zu bestätigen, wie gut er war. Naruto war ein Test für Kakashi, die Reaktion des anderen Jungen würden es ihn mehr wollen lassen, als er dem Jungen das Maul stopfen konnte.

Der Kopierninja beobachtete, dass Naruto unter der liebevollen Fürsorge von Sasukes Mund die Sinne schwanden und musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war, wie gut der Junge seine Zunge einzusetzen wusste, er leckte Naruto auf eine Art, als wäre er eine Köstlichkeit, obwohl er innerlich verabscheute, was er tat, wie Kakashi sich vorstellen konnte.

Eine Sache wusste er dennoch: Er konnte nicht warten, diesen Mund zu ficken. An der schwarzen Mähne zerrend, versuchte Naruto die samtene Hitze von Sasukes Mund weiter über seinen Schwanz zu ziehen, aber Sasuke schob ihn an der Taille zurück. Naruto wimmerte.

Dies betrachtend sagte Kakashi:" Beeil dich und bring ihn zum Kommen. Wir haben keine Zeit für Spielereien. Ich möchte sehen, wie er in deinem Mund kommt. Und nicht vergessen, zu schlucken. Alles."

Sasuke knurrte, was sein Opfer dazu brachte, seinen Griff in den Haaren zu verstärken, was übrigens langsam begann lästig zu werden.

„Besorg es mir so, wie ich es Kakashi-sensei besorgt habe, oder du wirst nicht für ihn bereit sein, verdammt, Teme."

Das prickelnde Gefühl verstärkte sich schnell in seinen Hoden, er war so bereit für einen neuen Orgasmus, dass seine Hüften nicht länger auf Sasuke warten konnten, er schlug die Hände seines Teamkameraden von sich und bevor Sasuke ihn mit seinem Blick rösten konnte, wurde sein Kopf unsanft an der gesamten Länge Narutos Schwanzes entlanggezogen und seine Kehle schloss sich instinktiv und zuckte um ihn.

Mit anderen Worten, begann er zu würgen. Er versuchte Narutos Hüften zu fassen zu bekommen und ihn von sich zu drücken, aber der Blonde hatte sie ihm bereits entzogen und presste sie flach gegen seinen Kopf , den er beständig festhielt, während er in seine, sich widerwillig ergebende Speiseröhre, pumpte.

Naruto knurrte und versenkte seine Lenden in Sasukes Gesicht, bis die Welt vor seinen Augen in ein dunstiges Weiß getaucht wurde. Sein Herzschlag wurde gleichzeitig mit seinen Stößen schneller, selbst als Sasuke sich wehrte und seine Kehle versuchte sich vor dem Eindringling zu verschließen. Naruto konnte sich nicht mehr darum kümmern, er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören, es war so gut, fühlte sich fast so himmlisch an, wie mit Kakashi. Obwohl das Kribbeln nicht so intensiv war, gab es ihm doch dasselbe Hochgefühl, das Hochgefühl, dass er erreichen musste und, solange Sasuke nicht stark genug war, sich zu entziehen, auch erreichen würde.

Sich schwörend, dass er Naruto sehr weh tun würde, wenn das vorbei war, wog Sasuke seine Möglichkeiten ab und entschied, dass er sich selber lange genug gedemütigt hatte, indem er wie eine hilflose Hure herumstrampelte und erlaubte Naruto zu tun, was dieser wollte.

Er konnte zwar seine Hände im Moment nicht lösen, aber sobald Naruto gekommen war, würde er den kleinen Trottel verprügeln, bis seine Fäuste bluteten, erst dann wäre er zufrieden.

Er musste nicht mal mehr seinen Kopf bewegen, Naruto schob ihn schon selber vor und zurück, wie eine Stoffpuppe, alles was er tun musste, war warten. Zu schade, dass er Kakashi nicht seine Blasfertigkeiten vorführen konnte, aber er konnte sie immer noch an ihm selbst demonstrieren.

Besagter sah einfach ruhig zu. In der Tat war Naruto grob, aber so waren Jungs wie er für gewöhnlich. Er hatte angenommen, dass Sasuke genau so rau sein würde, aber andererseits sagte eine Attitüde nicht viel aus. Naruto hatte sich in den letzten zwanzig Minuten ziemlich verändert,er verstand es vom Pol absoluter Unerfahrenheit zu der größenwahnsinnigen Idee, nun wüsste er alles, zu springen. So war er halt.

Mit einem heiseren Grollen überflutete er Sasukes Mund und der andere versuchte sich der plötzlichen warmen Woge in seiner Kehle zu entziehen. Es war sein Pech, dass Naruto seinen Griff verstärkte, und Sasuke gefangen war und gezwungen das Zeug zu schlucken oder zu ertrinken, wobei letzteres wohl die peinlichste Art von allen, die er sich vorstellen konnte, zu sterben war.

„Oh Scheiße, Teme!"

Naruto keuchte und seine Knie falteten sich wie Origami unter ihm zusammen, er versuchte zwischen Flüchen Atem zu holen. Deshalb war Kakashi so ausgeflippt! Es war fantastisch!

Sasuke hustete und spuckte aus, was er konnte, aber das meiste war schon in seinem Magen gelandet. Er versuchte zu würgen, aber mochte es nicht, wie sein Magen sich umdrehte. Er probierte Naruto mit Blicken zur Hölle fahren zu lassen, aber seine Augen wurden feucht. Diese verdammte übereifrige Nervensäge.!

„Ich hasse dich", sagte er halblaut zu dem Blonden, dessen Herzschlag durch seinen Höhepunkt bedingt, immer noch in seinen Ohren donnerte.

Kakashi hatte beobachtet, dass Sasuke seine Aufgabe offensichtlich nicht gemocht hatte, und überdachte seine Idee, ihn noch einmal dasselbe tun zu lassen. Wenn er an der Reihe war, wollte er nicht, dass Sasuke danach so husten und würgen musste. Wenn er dran war, erwartete Sasuke nämlich, nach all seiner Prahlereibesser als Naruto zu sein. Wie es auch sein mochte, sie hatten heute nicht sehr viel Zeit.

Sasuke schaute zu Kakashi und hoffte, der Mann würde sein augenscheinliches Missfallen übersehen, damit sie weitermachen konnten, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass seine vorherige Geilheit mit Narutos grober Behandlung seines Gesichtes verschwunden war, aber er wollte dasselbe erleben wie Naruto und außerdem wäre es nicht fair, wenn er es nicht bekommen würde.

„Ich denke, ich hebe mir deinen Mund für später auf, Sasuke. Komm hier herüber und positioniere dich auf der Bank exakt so, wie ich es dir sage."

Sasuke versuchte nicht zu zielstrebig zur Bank zu gelangen, damit Naruto ihn für seinen Eifer nicht aufziehen konnte.

Als er angekommen war, streifte sein Blick Kakashi erwartungsvoll.

„Leg dich auf den Rücken und ziehe deine Knie so nah zu deiner Brust, wie möglich."

Der Teil mit dem Hinlegen bereitete ihm keine Mühe, aber über die Bloßstellung war er nicht erfreut. Doch er tat, was ihm gesagt wurde und nahm die Position ein, selbst als sein Gesicht vor Scham brannte.

Als der Junge getan hatte, was er angewiesen wurde, galt Kakashis erster Blick Sasukes Arsch. Narutos hatte er nicht gut sehen können,obwohl er überzeugt davon war, dass er ebenso gut aussah, wie er sich anfühlte. Sasukes blasse Backen, fest und sparsam gerundet, sahen verheißungsvoll eng aus. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln bemerkte er Naruto aufstehen und näherkommen.

„Keine Sorge, Naruto, was ich vorhin gesagt habe gilt immer noch. Nur später."

Naruto seufzte, er dachte schon, Kakashi hätte es vergessen.

„Jetzt siehst du uns erst einmal zu. Weil wir nicht mehr viel Zeit für noch mehr Spaß haben, müssen wir an einem anderen Tag weitermachen", erklärte Kakashi, kniete sich auf die Bank und schwebte über Sasuke, der inzwischen vollständig hart war und schneller atmete als noch vor einer Minute.

„Vorbereitung oder keine?"

„Was?", hauchte Sasuke.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich erst dehne, um dich vorzubereiten?"

Sasuke wusste nicht genau, was damit gemeint war, aber er war zu ungeduldig, um noch länger zu warten und so schüttelte er den Kopf und Kakashi richtete sich aus.

„Das wird am Anfang wehtun, dafür ist die Vorbereitung gedacht."

Er gab Sasuke nicht die Möglichkeit seine Wahl zu überdenken und begann so langsam er konnte, in den Jungen einzudringen. Sasuke grollte vor Schmerz und spannte sich an, was sein Unbehagen noch verstärkte. Es schmerzte wie die Hölle, aber er würde nicht aufgeben und es Kakashi sagen. Der Schmerz würde nur kurz andauern und dann würde er er es sicherlich handhaben können, wie Naruto.

Kakashi sah die Qual in seinem Gesicht, aber stoppte nicht, bis er komplett in ihm war. Er hatte Recht gehabt, was die Enge betraf, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, welcher Arsch enger war. Er wusste nur, dass jetzt, wo er einmal vollkommen umhüllt war sich ein Schleier um seinen Kopf legte und er trotz Sasukes Schmerzen schneller werden wollte. Voraussichtlich würde der Junge nicht gegen seine Grobheit und sein Tempo protestieren, nicht dass es ihn interessiert hätte. Das Leben war hart. Und so war Sex mit ihm.

Naruto stand daneben und sah, wie sich Sasukes Gesicht vor Missbehagen zusammenzog und fragte sich, ob es wirklich so weh tat? Er erinnerte sich daran, Schmerzen gehabt zu haben, aber es hatte ihm gefallen. Doch es sah nicht aus, als wäre das bei Sasuke auch der Fall. Vielleicht war das bei anderen Leuten anders, oder vielleicht war es der Fuchsgeist, der ihn dazu brachte, den Schmerz zu mögen.

Im Geheimen hoffte er, dass Kakashi es mit ihm lieber als mit Sasuke gemacht hatte, denn so wie die Dinge zur Zeit standen, mochte Kakashi Sasuke sowieso lieber, was Naruto nicht fair fand.

Wenn er den Mistkerl in etwas besiegen musste, dann darin, ihrem Sensei diese guten Gefühle zu verschaffen. Und wenn er besser darin war, könnte er Sex gegen mehr Training tauschen und so würde sich am Ende alles ausgleichen.

Währenddessen schrie Sasuke auf und fiel beinahe von der Bank, als etwas tief in ihm getroffen wurde, das seinen ganzen Körper erschütterte. Was war das? Ein nächster Stoß und es passierte wieder, aber dieses Mal packte er Kakashis Arme und stöhnte: „Ja!"

Zufrieden mit seinem Winkel und seiner Genauigkeit erhöhte Kakashi seine Geschwindigkeit und legte mehr Kraft in seine Stöße, um die Prostata des jungen Ninja zu treffen und zu quetschen. Sasuke stöhnte lauter und bog seinen Rücken durch und Naruto sah, dass er seine Augen nach hinten verdrehte und er endlich das fühlte, was er selbst gefühlt hatte. Er bemerkte einen unerwarteten Funken der Eifersucht und er wendete seine Augen von Sasuke auf Kakashi. Er hatte bis jetzt nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, das Gesicht des Mannes zu beobachten, aber wünschte er hätte, um herauszufinden, mit wem es ihm besser gefiel.

Kakashi fühlte Narutos Augen auf sich ruhen und sah auf, um ihre Blicke ineinander rasten zu lassen. Narutos Augen weiteten sich, als Kakashi ihn anstarrte, während er Sasuke härter und schneller fickte und der Rabe lauter schrie und sich gegen ihn stemmte. Kakashi hielt den lusterfüllten Augenkontakt mit Naruto aufrecht, er begriff die Unsicherheiten des Jungen und wollte nicht, dass er sich sorgte. Aber wie es halt ist, wenn man Sex hat, vertiefte er sich wieder in Sasukes Hitze, aber bis dahin war Naruto wieder in Ordnung, trat einfach zurück und berührte sich träge beim Anblick des Gesichtes seines Lehrers.

Sasuke ließ seine Beine los -o Gott, es fühlte sich so gut an- und schloss sie um Kakashis Taille. Kakashis Schwanz nahm sich, was er wollte, seine Augen schwammen und sein Kopf schleuderte von einer Seite zur anderen, als er den Namen seines Senseis schrie.

"KAKASHI, AAHHHUURRGH!"

Es war unglaublich, wie gut es sich anfühlte, wie weit seine Öffnung gedehnt wurde, wie groß Kakashis Schwanz war. In diesem Moment vergaß er Naruto und klammerte sich an den Jounin, während der älterer Ninja ihn in die Bank rammte. Der Klang feuchter, aufeinander klatschender Haut erfüllte die Lichtung und Naruto ging in die Knie, als diese schwach wurden, streichelte seine Eier und strich über seinen roten Schwanz, dabei nahm er die ganze Zeit seine Augen nicht von seinen Teamkollegen, selbst wenn sie ihn nicht beachteten. Sasukes Gesicht, dass sich vor Ekstase wand und Kakashis Hüften, die in ihn stießen und die Geräusche, die sie machten, reichten, um ihn so zu erregen, dass er nicht mehr aushalten konnte.

Als Mann der er war, liebte Kakashi Sex. Alles, was eng genug war, um ihn abspritzen zu lassen, war großartig. Aber als er Sasuke bumste, begann er den Unterschied zwischen dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen und Naruto zu spüren. Naruto war leidenschaftlicher, wie er es in allen Dingen war und Naruto war schlicht und ergreifend heißer als heiß während des Sex.

Sasuke war gut, sein Arsch war eng und er war attraktiv genug, aber das war es auch schon für ihn. Mit Sasuke zu ficken war nicht dasselbe, wie mit Naruto zu ficken. Er fühlte die Intensität, mit der sich sein Orgasmus bildete und das Gefühl war nicht dasselbe. Sasukes Körper war nicht so süß und sprach weniger auf ihn an.

Als er vorhin in Narutos Augen gesehen hatte, hatte er ängstliche Zweifel in ihnen bemerkt und augenblicklich gewusst, was der Blonde dachte. Aber er musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Sasuke unterschied sich nicht allzu sehr von anderen Leuten, mit denen er geschlafen hatte. Naruto hingegen hatte Potential und zwar jede Menge.

Und da er ein Mann war, schloss er die Augen und kam tief im zuckenden Körper des Jungen, als Sasukes Arsch sich zusammenzog, während er Naruto schwach fluchen hörte.

Im Hintergrund seines benebelten Verstandes wünschte er sich, dass es wieder Narutos Körper wäre, in dem er kam, denn im Gegensatz zu Sasuke, der seine Zähne zusammenbiss und einen lustvollen Schrei, mit einem langgezogenen Grummeln unterdrückte, hätte Naruto seinen Namen stolz in den Himmel geschrien, so dass er verdammt noch mal taub geworden wäre, was ihn nicht gestört hätte.

Wie betrunken stolperte er über Sasuke und zerfiel buchstäblich im Gras. Obwohl er sich nicht dieselbe Mühe gegeben hatte, Sasuke zu vögeln, wie Naruto, hatte er doch den Unterschied zwischen den Jungen festgestellt. Seine Beine waren klamm und steif vor Anstrengung.

Naruto betrachtete seinen Sensei und ersten Liebhaber auf den Gras sitzen und keuchen und ohne seine Augen von ihm zu wenden, hob er Sasukes abgelegtes Shirt auf und wischte seinen samenüberströmten Bauch ab.

Sasuke hievte sich hoch, seine Augen immer noch vor atemloser Wonne geschlossen. Gott, war das gut, dachte er. Er bewegte sich lange Zeit nicht. War es für Naruto genauso schön gewesen? Würde das noch einmal geschehen? Wer von ihnen war der Bessere?Sasuke, so wie er nun einmal war, konnte sich nicht verkneifen, sich die Frage zu stellen, mit wem von beiden er das größere Vergnügen hatte.

Er sah zu Naruto herüber, der Kakashi einfach anstarrte, Es war kein lüsterner, oder ein verlangender Blick, er betrachtete ihn nur so, als würde er sicher gehen wollen, nicht zu vergessen, wie Kakashi aussah. Ausnahmsweise sagte Sasuke nichts dazu. So wie er Naruto kannte, dachte der wahrscheinlich dasselbe.

Kakashi stand leise auf und zog sich seine Weste an, er fühlte ihre Augen auf ihm, aber ignorierte es. Es war ihm auf eine Art peinlich, wie sie ihn ansahen, besonders Naruto. Was er wollte, wusste Kakashi, aber unter Sasukes Blick fühlte er sich unbehaglich.

Was sollte er sagen? Nach Sex hatte er sich noch nie so unbeholfen gefühlt, wie jetzt und er dachte es könne vielleicht daran liegen, dass er zwei jungfräuliche Teenager gevögelt hatte, die nun eine Menge Fragen an ihn haben mussten.

„Training ist morgen um ein Uhr", murmelte er, winkte ihnen knapp zu und verpuffte.

Ein flüchtiges Gefühl der Enttäuschung überkam Naruto als Kakashi verschwand, aber er wusste nicht warum. Er hätte dem Mann, der seine Unschuld genommen hatte, gerne etwas gesagt, aber als Kakashi im Begriff war zu gehen, hatte er keinen Nerv gehabt seinen Mund aufzumachen. Vor allem nicht, wo Sasuke dabei war.

„Willst du den ganzen Tag hier herum sitzen und starren, du Niete?" Du hast ihn angegafft wie ein liebeskranker Welpe", schnitt Sasukes Stimme durch die Stille, die Kakashi auf der Lichtung hinterlassen hatte, aber Naruto wollte ihm nicht zuhören.

Er kam auf die Beine und sammelte hastig seine Klamotten auf, zog sie an und ging ohne ein Wort oder Blick an Sasuke zu richten, fort.

Der ältere Junge sah seinen Teamkameraden leise davongehen und fragte sich, was zum Teufel mit ihm nicht stimmte. Noch vor kurzem war er so hochnäsig gewesen. Er zuckte die Schultern und stand auf, um seine Kleidung zu holen, leicht hinkend, als Tribut an seinen wunden Hintern. Nachdem er seine Hose angezogen hatte, begann er sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, und fühlte etwas kaltes klebriges darauf. Er fragte sich, was es sein könnte, besah sich die Vorderseite und dann stand er einfach ein paar Sekunden mit leeren Blick da. Dann,

„NARUTO, DU ARSCHLOCH!"

Ende


End file.
